Encuentro de una Vida Futura
by Lonely Athena
Summary: Un acercamiento a la vida de Tsurara como estudiante,ademas de la llegada de un "forastero" le traera buenas y malas consecuencias. RikuoxTsurara ...Meses antes de "MALDICION DE HIELO" Cap 6 up!Terminado!
1. Ataque en el bosque

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece.**

-Dialogo de los personajes-

**Énfasis **

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

_**Cap. 1. Ataque en el bosque**_

El típico ambiente relajado y amigable invadía la escuela pública de Ukiyoe , a solo una semana de las festividades de San Valentín todos los estudiantes se encontraban decorando sus aulas y pasillos con corazón , brillos y carteles conmemorativos. Las chicas pintaban y dibujaban coloridos anuncios mientras los varones acomodaban cartones y madera pesada entre ellos en el centro del salón , con todos los escritorios alrededor.

El aroma romántico inundaba la institución , que orgullosa demostraba el entusiasmo de sus estudiantes con respecto a la fecha en cuestión , aunque en principio se pensaba dar el día libre , gracias a la insistencia del comité escolar decidieron hacer una gran festividad , invitando a padres y escuelas hermanas para disfrutar de un día digno de Cupido.

Entre ellos una sorprendida pelinegra ayudaba a sus compañeras de clase en la colocación de una gigantografia que adornaba el Maid Café que tendrían, mientras ellas le explicaban de que se trataba la fecha que a su parecer seria muy emocionante.

-Escucha Oikawa-san en San Valentín se acostumbra regalar chocolates a la persona que te gusta o te importa – le explicaba una agradable señorita de cabellos cortos ,color rubio cenizo, ondulados con unos grandes ojos azules, Takegu Miyuki.

-¿Chocolates?¿Los que venden en la cafetería? – pregunto inocentemente Yuki-onna.

-¡No!- exclamo una de ellas , tenía una melena lacia a la mitad de la espalda junto con un flequillo de lado en tono verde musgoso junto a unos brillantes ojos miel , realizando una "x" con ambos brazos.- Se supone que son hechos a mano con todo tu amor … Como símbolo de devoción ….¡Por amor! – exageraba con su voz más melosa . - ¿En verdad nunca lo celebraste?

-B-Bueno no …- titubeo , pegando la ultima esquina inferior con una gran cinta.- ¿ Sabes a quien se los darás Ayumi –chan? – pregunto la oji-morado , sin duda aquel grupo de amigas le caía sumamente bien , se había hecho cercanas a ellas aun sin haber querido o pensado en tener amigas mas allá del grupo de su joven amo , aunque era bastante agradable estar rodeada de gente así. La humana Mokatoga Ayumi era extrovertida , alegre y algo revoltosa ; era casi como una hermana suya , siempre sacando el ánimo por delante.

-¡Por supuesto! – clamo orgullosa , levantando el pulgar en alto.- ¡A mi querido Makoto-sensei! –

El único problema sobre Ayumi era su ilógica admiración por un profesor que enseñaba en una primaria cercana , bastante joven , no pasaba de 25 años , de brillante cabellos color oro y ojos chocolate , el gran Makoto-sensei.

-Traje los globos para la entrada – dijo una chica , era mas baja que las demás , de cabello azul noche largo hasta la cintura , acompañado por una vincha blanca con dos trenzas delgadas que caían sobre su pecho a cada lado .

-Muchas gracias Maya-chan – agradeció Miyuki , recibiendo los globos en una bolsa de las manos de su amiga , a lo que ella se sentaba junto a las demás que comenzaron a inflar los negros y blancos globos sentadas en circulo con una gran caja detrás de ellas. Kytsu Maya era una estudiante aplicada y callada , de pocas palabras pero sumamente dulce , aunque en ocasiones pudiera parecer fría.

-¿Vendrás a la fiesta de San Valentín Tsurara-chan? – le pregunto Ayumi , a punto de inflar un globo blanco .

- No lo se , supongo que si .- respondió tranquila la joven de las nieves. Mirando el reloj del aula , la hora de salida se acercaba.

-¡Anda no será lo mismo sin ti Yuki-chan! – la animo Miyuki . – Creí que querías estar cerca de Nura-kun …. Bueno entonces supongo que Kana-san se te adelantara.- menciono sarcástico , reventando un globo cerca de la Yuki-onna , asustándola .

-¡Ah! ¡No hagas eso Miyu-chan! – le reprendió Tsurara , acomodándose en el suelo , bueno Miyuki siempre acertaba en el clavo , no quería que su amo se quedara solo con la tal Kana. ¡De ninguna manera!

- Me gustaría que Tsurara-chan viniera – dijo con voz suplicante la menuda Maya . Poniendo cara de perrito . - ¿Vendrás?

¡No!¡No la cara de perrito de Maya! Desde hacía algunos meses que se conoció y acerco a las tres chicas se volvieron muy cercanas , las trataba con mucho cariño y respeto , las quería mucho . Yuki-chan era el sobrenombre que tenia la mayoría del tiempo , y aunque el día que Miyuki le dijo así se paralizo del susto , creyendo que la habían descubierto , se entero que su amiga siempre la veía con bufanda , incluso en verano , como si tuviera frio . De manera sarcástica y para gusto de todo el grupo decidieron llamarla Yuki por la blancura de su piel y el color de su bufanda , así como su extraña manía con el frio . _Que monada_. Pensó.

Volviendo a Maya , ella era la hermana menor de todas , siempre la cuidaban y velaban por ella , aunque podría parecer fría y distante era muy cálida si tenían paciencia conociéndola , especialmente si tenias un dulce de fresa en tu bolsillo. Amaba toda clase de dulce que tuviera ese sabor , como si en vez de chupón le hubiesen puesto una fresa en la boca.

-Está bien- se rindió la pelinegra , cediendo ante el pedido de la "one-chan" en el grupo .

- ¡Listo! – grito Ayumi , al ver terminado el trabajo de inflar , colocando el ultimo globo en la caja y cerrándola . Sus compañeras se levantaron tomando sus cosas y emprendiendo camino a la puerta , en compañía del sonido del timbre .

Antes de salir , las cuatro se giraron hacia el grupo de chicos que con suma facilidad terminaba por construir una barra para las bebidas , buscando al presidente de la clase.

-¡Tarumo -san ya terminamos con nuestra parte! – grito Miyuki , llamando la atención de un joven con anteojos grandes y cabello perfectamente peinado .

-¡Buen trabajo chicas! – las animo , regresando a sus coordinaciones con el grupo de estudiantes.- ¡Nos vemos mañana!- gritaron todas en conjunto. La joven Yuki-onna iba algo distraída cuando al doblar hacia una escalera choco con algo y estuvo a punto de golpearse con el suelo , sino fuera por la mano que la jalo de su muñeca hacia delante , logrando devolverle el equilibrio.

Lentamente alzo la vista , con la muñeca aun sujeta, un joven de cabellos negros como la oscuridad misma , ojos verde aguamarina , un poco más alto que su amo , de contextura delgada pero fuerte , con una caja en el otro brazo , la ayudaba .

Una corriente de aire se extendió desde su muñeca alrededor de su cuerpo , como si la llenara con solo tocarla , una sensación extraña y peculiar , de pronto observo al ojiverde que parecía experimentar lo mismo y la miraba un poco confundido.

-Lo siento – se disculpo el joven , soltando delicadamente la blanca piel . -¿Estás bien?

-S-Si , perdona estaba distraída .- se disculpo , al sentir las miradas de sus amigas en ella y el recién llegado .

-Eres el nuevo estudiante, el que llego ayer , Shikazu Yusuuke ¿verdad? – inquirió con voz neutral la joven de cabellos azul .

-Correcto, si me disculpan .- dijo retirándose , regresando a la misma aula de donde las chicas salieron.

-¿Quién es ese Maya-chan? - pregunto Ayumi , sintiendo curiosidad por un chico al que nunca en su vida había visto.

- Lo vi en la sala de profesores , se incorporo ayer , es un estudiante de intercambio. -Respondió monótonamente bajando las escaleras seguida por las demás.

-Ya veo , por eso no lo vimos antes ¿ Esta en nuestro salón? – pregunto Miyuki , mirando de reojo a Yuki-onna , quien sujetaba extrañada el contorno de su muñeca , como buscando alguna marca.

-Hai – respondió Maya , deteniéndose en la salida de la escuela , no muy lejos del grupo _*Kyojūji _ que esperaba pacientemente por su ultima integrante .Las demás jovencitas pararon también , para despedirse de su querida Yuki-chan , que seguía como perdida en sí misma.

-¡Nos veremos luego Yuki-chan!- le grito Miyuki , alejándose de ella junto al par , dejándola con el grupo paranormal que hablaba animosamente sobre su puesto , Tsurara se despidió con un movimiento de mano y acompaño al grupo camino a casa.

-Oikawa-san no te vimos todo el dia ¿ Como van los preparativos para su puesto? – pregunto Maki , desviándose de la "gran" conversación que decía el líder del grupo sobre los youkais .

-Muy bien ¿ Y el suyo? – pregunto , dejando de lado su preocupación inicial , que no paso desapercibida por su joven amo , quien la miraba preocupado.

-Aun tenemos problemas con el tema- contesto la pelinegra , desviando una mirada de odio hacia el fanático youkai.- Hubo alguien que no estuvo de acuerdo e hizo mucho alboroto.

-¿Eh?¿Paso algo?-caminando al lado de las muchachas y su joven amo a una distancia considerable de Shima y Kiyotsugu

-Kiyotsugu-kun propuso la idea de un puesto carnada para atrapar youkais- respondió el pelicastaño , con el brazo por detrás de la nuca .- Obviamente todos nos opusimos e hizo un gran alboroto.- le explico con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Ya veo – contesto la oji-morado ,cuando sintió de nuevo aquella extraña corriente de aire venir por su espalda y giro rápidamente su cabeza buscando si por casualidad lograba ver al pelinegro . Por una fracción de segundo , estaba allí , corriendo de un lado a otro de la calle cerca de un parque , salto un juego y se perdió en los arboles . Un gran aullido la asusto , le causo miedo , dio un paso adelante inconscientemente con la mano en el pecho , temiendo por que aquel estruendoso alarido fuera tras su compañero de estudios . Y los vio .

Una pequeña manada de lobos de gran tamaño y espeso pelaje aparecieron justo detrás , volviendo a aullar , mas fuerte , se tapo los oídos por el ruido que le cruzo la cabeza ; sin despegar la mirada .

Los fieros ojos voltearon instintivamente al sentir la mirada de Yuki-onna , mostrando unos temibles ojos rojos color sangre , mostraron sus colmillos , sedientos de carne y le advirtieron no se acercara , siguiendo el mismo camino que el pelinegro tomo hacia solo segundos , ocultándose en el bosque.

-No…no puede ser…- susurro ,temblando asustada por la suerte que correría el humano , dio dos pasos más , atrayendo la curiosidad del grupo que sin darse cuenta del estado de ansiedad de la muchacha había continuado conversando.

-Tsurara…-susurro el Tercer observándola temblar , la escucho claramente , su voz sonó como un hilo , no era fácil asustarla , y ella seguía perdida mirando en dirección a un parque varias calles lejos.

l sonido de su nombre la joven corrió desesperada , sin contestar o dar razones de su fuga , calles antes . Ni siquiera volteo y sus compañeros asombrados y preocupados intentaron llamarla sin éxito , entre ellos , Rikuo estaba sumamente preocupado . Al principio creyó que ella se había distraído o recordó algo y se quedo de pie sin avanzar , hasta que sintió que algo andaba mal y la vio temblar como una hoja a merced del viento .

-¡Nos veremos mañana!- se despidió , corriendo intempestivamente detrás de la pelinegra , dejando a sus amigos descolados por la situación.

-…Rikuo-kun…- musito Kana , viéndolo correr detrás de Oikawa , como si fuera una novela romántica , aunque para ella fuera una pesadilla.

_Corrí calles abajo , preocupada porque algo fuera a pasarle a chico de antes , esos lobos eran youkais que nunca antes vi , lo más seguro era que fueran forasteros recién llegados y obviamente no conocían que en el pueblo de Ukiyoe había reglas , impuestas por el Clan Nura .¡Por favor que llegue a tiempo! Doble una esquina y finalmente llegue al parque , escuche pasos detrás de mí pero aun así continúe mi búsqueda , rodee el juego y me sumergí en el bosque , buscando algún indicio de actividad youkai. _

_Pise una rama y baje la mirada al suelo , un rastro de sangre fresca y restos de lo que parecía una camisa. Tome valor y me agache , agarre el trozo de tela ensangrentado y me percate que era la misma que usan para las camisas del uniforme. ¡No , no pude haber llegado tarde! Seguí el camino de pequeñas gotas de sangre rápidamente y al desviarme para salir del bosque un fuerte golpe me dio en el estomago y me lanzo hacia atrás. No era fuerza youkai , pero en mi transformación humana mis poderes están limitados y el golpe sin duda me dolió. In tente levantarme pero mis músculos adoloridos no opinaban lo mismo._

_-Duele…- dije , sobándome , de la nada unas sombras aparecieron frente a mí y voltee dispuesta a liberar mi poder para enfrentarlos._

_-Pero que tenemos aquí…- escuche , gire y me vi rodeada de tres sujetos , alumnos de alguna escuela cercana a la del amo , parecían ser pandilleros , aunque estaban algo golpeados. - ¿Qué hace una chica en un bosque sola eh?- me pregunto , acercándose a mí , me aleje levantándome y soportando el dolor que ya iba desapareciendo , cuando sentí que el más alto de ellos grito- ¡A dónde vas zorra!- y sentí que me jalaba del cabello , me tiro al suelo y uno de los otros dos me golpeo la espalda de una patada ._

_-¡Argh!- grite adolorida , en mi forma humana no era seguro enfrentarme a alguien , fuera humano o youkai , no había de otra , tenía que usar mis poderes y enfrentarlos , comencé a reunir mi miedo cuando sentí otro golpe en mis piernas y perdí un poco la concentración._

_-¿¡Porque no gritas estúpida!-grito el tercero , jalándome del cabello y acerco su sucio rostro al mío- Ya te había visto…_

_-No me toques …- le sisee y le tiro una cachetada , ningún humano se atrevería a tocarme. Estaba a punto de usar mis poderes cuando escuche lo escuche._

_-Eres la mocosa que está en el grupo del tarado de Shima , en la escuela pública.-¡Demonios! Si ellos conocían a los amigos de mi amo y usaba mis poderes en ellos volverían y tomarían represalias . ¿Qué se supone que haga?¡Piensa Tsurara!-¡Como te atreves a golpearme!- el chico levanto el puño en alto y no pude hacer nada , solo esperar el golpe._

_-¡No la toques!_

_Tsurara corría demasiado rápido , la perdí de vista cuando entro en el bosque y llevaba bastante tiempo buscándola , no faltaría mucho para que anochezca y entonces seria mas difícil buscarla en la completa obscuridad. ¿Tsurara dóndes estas?¿Por qué saliste corriendo?_

_-¡Argh!- esa voz …¡Tsurara!_

_Corrí entre los arboles buscándola y de pronto pude ver a un grupo de tres chicos en un círculo , riéndose , y en el suelo , estaba ella. Estaba lastimada , parecía haber sido golpeada , uno de ellos se agacho y alzo el puño …iba a golpearla._

_-¡No la toques!- la furia se apodero de mi y haciendo uso de aquella sangre youkai que corría por mis venas aparecí al lado de ella , sujeto el puño del sujeto antes que siquiera pudiese tocarla y usando mi fuerza sobrenatural lo lance contra un árbol , cayo inconsciente._

-¡Kaito!- gritaron los otros dos , observando que su amigo no reaccionaba , volvieron la mirada al peli castaño que con sumo cuidado tomo a la pelinegra en sus brazos.

-Joven amo…-susurro ella, feliz de verlo , pero al mismo tiempo preocupada por su bienestar.-Yo…

-Tranquila , yo me encargo- recostándola de nuevo en el suelo.

-¡Espere!- sujetándolo de su uniforme- Esos sujetos conocen a Shima-kun , si les hacemos algo ellos…-refuto , cuando la patada de uno de los sujetos golpeo a Rikuo-sama- ¡Rikuo-sama!

El Tercero , aun en su forma humana se protegió del golpe con sus brazos , los otros dos sujetos , enfurecidos por el estado del tercero estaban dispuestos a dar pelea.

-Ya verás lo que es pelear idiota-dijo uno , sacando un filoso cuchillo y corriendo en dirección a Rikuo- ¡Toma esto!

El furioso adolescente se abalanzo con el arma blanca en mano dispuesto a causar el mayor daño a Rikuo, quien por su parte respiro hondo y suspiro .El filoso cuchillo goteaba con un extraño liquido transparente que era casi imperceptible. No quería admitirlo pero los cuchillos y katanas se le daban de maravilla. En un intento por cortar el costado izquierdo del joven, Rikuo lo esquivo, el pandillero inclinado hacia delante giro rápidamente su brazo logrando cortar superficialmente el uniforme negro, gracias al impulso de alejarse que realizo Nura.

Su vivaz compañero aprovecho la oportunidad y tomo del cuello a Rikuo, intentando dejarlo sin aire comenzó a apretarlo con sus brazos cruzados.

-¡Rikuo-sama!- grito la fémina, dejando de lado la responsabilidad que futuramente recibiría en caso de una represalia, se levanto y fue en ayuda de su señor, siendo retenida por el adolescente que se encontraba armado quien haciendo uso de su fuerza la jalo del brazo y le hizo un profundo corte a la altura del hombro. La sangre rápidamente se mezclo con aquel líquido viscoso, que ingreso por el corte.

-¡No te metas!- le grito, lanzándola devuelta al suelo, al contacto ella gimió debido al dolor de caer sobre la herida recién hecha. La sangre tiño rápidamente su ropa, descendiendo a lo largo de su extremidad hasta caer en forma de gotas en la puntas de sus dedos. Su rostro sucio por la tierra y rojo por el golpe al caer dejo de demostrar miedo y solo reflejo una profunda tenacidad.

-¡Te he dicho que no la toques!- grito enfurecido el Nura, tomando de los brazos que lo aprisionaban y alzando al sujeto, logrando levantarlo del suelo y lanzarlo de espaldas con fuerza la tierra.

El vándalo rio para sus adentros, aquel liquido era mortal en humanos comunes ._Ya veremos quien ríe al último, zorra_. Pensó, enfrentando a Rikuo, quien lejos de asustarse por su aun forma humana , despedía la furia por las heridas contra su adorada guardiana.

El baile de ataque y evasión empezó entre ambos muchachos, Rikuo confiado esquivaba grácilmente cualquier ataque mientras su contrincante jadeaba de cansancio y refunfuñaba por no poder asestar el golpe. En uno de tantos intentos el pandillero se lanzo con todo contra el peli castaño quien lo evadió haciéndose a un lado, en una fracción de segundo, teniéndolo a merced y con la defensa totalmente descubierta lo golpeo justo en la nuca y lejos de dejarlo caer con suma fuerza le propino una patada que lo hizo rebotar del suelo , rompiéndole la boca y sangrando fuertemente de la nariz.

Más tranquilo por haber acabado con el conflicto lanzo un suspiro y giro para ver el estado de su guardiana.

-¡No te creas muy chulo mocoso!- grito abalanzándose el otro muchacho quien se levanto del suelo al ver a su amigo caer. Un sorprendido Rikuo se preparo para lanzar un certero golpe en el rostro al avezado, más este cayo inconsciente en sus brazos.

Detrás de el Tsurara estaba de pie con su lanza de hielo en mano jadeando.

-¿Se encuentra bien joven amo?- pregunto, su lanza de hielo se quebró justo debajo de la cuchilla , la parte con la cual golpeo fuertemente la cabeza del adolescente que intento herir a su amo. Deshizo su arma y cayó sobre sus rodillas, sujetándose su malherido brazo.

-¡Tsurara! -exclamo el joven preocupado, regresando a su lado y tocando con sumo cuidado el profundo corte en la blanquecina piel. – No te muevas – le ordeno.

Se acerco más a su cuerpo y tomo con fuerza la tela del uniforme y rompió toda la manga, deslizándola con cuidado de no causarle el menor dolor a Yuki-onna.

-¡Ugh!- se quejo ella, al cerca la tela bajar por sobre el corte. Al remover toda la manga del brazo blanco de Tsurara el joven lo rompió en una larga tira, tomo el resto de tela y la sacudió un poco, separando las que se encontraban manchadas de sangre de las que aun parecían limpias.

-Voy a limpiar la herida ¿está bien?- le pregunto, a lo que ella opto por morderse el labio y asentir con la cabeza a espera del dolor. Con paciencia Rikuo procedió a limpiar toda la sangre seca que se hizo alrededor y la tierra que se pego.-Aguanta- le dijo, presionando sobre el corte para poder extraer los pequeños restos de hojas y raíces que se filtraron cuando ella cayó al suelo.

Un quejido mas se escapo de sus finos labios y el joven termino por envolver la herida con la tira y asegurarla con un nudo.

-Gracias- le dijo ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro. –Lamento no haberle sido de ayuda- se disculpo, agachando la cabeza.

-Dejaste inconsciente a ese sujeto de allá , me has ayudado más de lo que deberías.- la animo , señalando por detrás suyo al moribundo joven que tenia ligeros rastros de hielo en el cabello.- Discúlpame tu por no haber protegido como se debe , saliste lastimada aun estando yo aquí. – le dijo algo apenado, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa por parte de su guardiana. Se posiciono delante de ella y se agacho.- Sera mejor que volvamos a casa, se está haciendo tarde.- le dijo.

-¿Rikuo-sama?- respondió dudosa, aun sentada en el suelo.

-Sube, te golpearon las piernas y no será bueno que te sobre exijas.- le aclaro, mirando por sobre su hombro una zona por encima de la rodillas que se notaba enrojecida, le habían dado con fuerza. Se martirizo a su mismo por no haber sido más veloz al encontrarla pero se abstuvo de decir más disculpas, regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. –Vamos - la animo.

-H-hai- respondió dudosa, subiendo con sumo cuidado en la espalda de su amo, paso su brazo con algo de dificultad por el cuello de su protegido y pego su cabeza contra su espalda, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo humano. Rikuo, lejos de estar tranquilo, sentía cierta electricidad al sentir el cuerpo de Tsurara tan cerca de él, sonrojándose. Dio un respiro, tomo con cuidado las piernas de Yuki-onna entre sus manos, sintiendo aquella suave y tersa piel entre sus dedos, lo mejor era ir a casa.

El camino fue bastante silencioso, el atardecer otoñal se reflejaba en el horizonte con aquellos colores anaranjados y rojizos que relajaban el alma. Rikuo por su parte se encontraba más relajado al poder sentir claramente el latir acompasado del corazón de su guardiana, un sonido bastante agradable cavia decir. Estaban cerca de casa y a lo lejos se divisaba la entrada principal, giro entonces para avisar a la pelinegra que ya habían llegado encontrándose con una de las imágenes más bellas que vio en su corta vida.

Estaba dormida, con un ligero color carmín en las mejillas, sus pestañas largas le daban un toque misterioso e inocente, su flequillo caía grácilmente sobre su rostro dándole un toque de ternura que solo alguien como ella podía brindarle. Es hermosa. Pensó al verla, sintiendo de pronto suma vergüenza por su propio comentario mental, escuchando las carcajadas burlonas de su contra parte youkai. Aunque él también opinara lo mismo.

-¡Joven amo! – grito Natto Kozo al verlo de pie en la entrada, sin moverse, solo mirando a la joven Yuki-onna que traía cargada en la espalda.

-¿Eh?- volteo distraído Rikuo, saliendo de su trance. Sintiéndose avergonzado por haber sido descubierto admirando a Tsurara. – Natto Kozo llama a Kejourou por favor.-le pidió, entrando a la casa.

-Enseguida- respondió el diminuto youkai corriendo en dirección a un corredor contrario al que tomo su joven amo.

-Lo mejor será dejarla descansar por ahora.- dijo, entrando a su habitación y soltándola suavemente evitando que se cayera de su espalda, la soltó unos segundos y se giro tomándola de nuevo entre sus brazos. Pudo apreciar algunos moretones en sus frágiles brazos que muy lentamente se amarillaban, curando su cuerpo. Lo mismo pasaba en sus piernas, aunque estas parecían tardar más al ser hematomas considerablemente mayores. –Lo siento- se disculpo de nuevo, mirando el relajado rostro de Yuki-onna. Recordó entonces cuando fue atacada por Tsuchigumo, resulto con más heridas, cayo inconsciente frente a él y allí ahora ella se volvía a quedar dormida, otra vez. Generándole un mayor miedo a creer que quizás, quizás, algún día también la vería dormir, pero nunca despertar.

La puerta abierta reflejo la llegada de la noche , la luna brillaba y los pétalos de sakura cayendo sobre las raíces del árbol entraron , rodeando ligeramente al muchacho , sintiendo el cambio , su cabello cambio , más largo y de un blanco sobrenatural . La apariencia heredada por Nurarihyon.

-¿Joven amo? – llamo la mujer de larga y ondulada cabellera desde la puerta. Para que no notara su presencia el Tercero debió haber estado muy concentrado, mirando a la pequeña guardiana. Aquellos ojos que se caracterizaban por ser fríos, aquella voz sarcástica y burlona; dieron un gran cambio. Reflejaron una devoción profunda, un cariño más allá de la simple amistad, un "amor" especial.- Me llamaba – dijo, entrando a la habitación.

-Si- respondió, recostando a la durmiente sobre el futon. Desviando la mirada y ocultándola entre sus rebeldes blancos cabellos. – Yuki-onna fue golpeada por unos vándalos y esta herida, necesito que la revises.-solicito, sentándose en una esquina de la habitación, dejando a Kejourou examinar a su guardiana.

-Entendido- respondió ella, caminando y sentándose al lado de su amiga.-Dijo que fue atacada por unos vándalos ¿Que fue lo que pasó?- pregunto, mientras retiraba con cuidado la parte superior del uniforme.

-Salió corriendo de la nada y cuando la encontré la estaban golpeando.- respondió con un tono fastidioso , mientras retiraba la mirada al ver que la mujer le quito su uniforme , levantándose y parándose en la entrada para darles privacidad.- Al parecer eran conocidos de Shima .

-Y prefirió dejarse hacer creyendo que así protegería a Shima de alguna represalia ¿no?- conjeturo, observando algo preocupada los moretones que tenía su compañera. – Es típico de ella, pone a los demás antes que a ella misma.- explico, desabotonando la falda azulina y quitándole los zapatos.

El ojirubi no respondió, solo opto por cruzarse de brazos y molestarse para sus adentros. Esa costumbre en ella sin duda era su principal problema ¿si él no hubiese llegado a salvarla, se hubiese dejado golpear aun mas? ¿No hubiese pedido ayuda o gritado al menos? Y que si aquellos desgraciados desechos de la sociedad la hubiesen querido tocar… ¿se quedaría callada? ¿Se lo diría? _¡Rayos! _Yuki-onna debía entender que su seguridad era lo primero.

Kejourou lo observaba, sentía su aura intranquila y furiosa, resultado del ataque y la decisión poco racional que tomo Yuki-onna. Aunque quería entender que para ella su amo y todo lo que él quería proteger estaba por encima de cualquier cosa, debía entender que su algo le pasaba terminaría por afligirlo a él y los demás en la Casa Nura. Regreso callada a su labor, levantando el polo de tiras color negro que la pelinegra usaba por debajo de su uniforme escolar, ahogo un grito , se tapo la boca y pasa delicadamente sus dedos por sobre el vientre y abdomen de la chica.

-Ya regreso – dijo el líder, retirándose de la habitación. Tenía que liberar su tensión.

-¡Espere!- le grito Kejourou, instintivamente Rikuo se detuvo.-Tiene que ver esto.- le dijo.

-¿Qué co-?- las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, cuando volteo lo primero que vio fue a su guardiana semidesnuda de la cintura para arriba, aun tenia puesta la falda que se resbalaba un poco dejando ver un lado de su ropa interior blanca. Más allá del sonrojo que apareció en su rostro por lo extraño de la situación, algunos centímetros por debajo del brassier que ella llevaba puesto estaba algo que le causo un aguijón hondo en el pecho. Una gran mancha en tonos violáceos y verdosos se extendía hasta su vientre, albergando casi todo su costado izquierdo, en donde había algunos tonos más oscuros. -¿Cómo?- soltó, contrariado.

-Humanos comunes no son capaces de infringir tanto daño en el cuerpo de un youkai, aun en su transformación humana, es imposible. –explico Kejourou. Volviendo la mirada a los hematomas en sus piernas.- Los moretones ya deberían haber desaparecido, al igual que el corte que tiene en el brazo, pero no lo han hecho.

-No eran humanos – dijo el peliblanco, recordando su enfrentamiento. – Un humano no debería resistir un golpe como los que les di, aun en mi forma diurna están por encima de lo normal. Aun así se levantaron y siguieron peleando.- reflexiono, girándose para dejar la habitación.- Encárgate de Yuki-onna y yo hablare con Karasu Tengu para que comience a buscarlos.- dijo, antes de irse de la habitación y echar un vistazo al magullado cuerpo de Tsurara.

-Parece que algunos ayakashi se han infiltrado en el pueblo.

*Avance*

El extraño descubrimiento de un extraño liquido genera problemas en el Clan Nura. ¿Qué efectos causaran en Yuki-onna y Rikuo?

Aquí LonelyAthena! Discúlpenme por no actualizar "Maldicion de hielo" , tuve problemas porque no tengo internet en casa y mi papa se llevo mi laptop y hay tenia todos mis documentos.

ATENCION: ESTA RELACIONADA A "MALDICON DE HIELO" , OCURRIO DURANTE LOS 6 MESES QUE SE MENCIONA EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO , UNA HISTORIA PARALELA POR ASI DECIRLO… OJALA ME ENTIENDAN , CUALQUIER DUDA ¡AVISEN!

ESPERO PODER PUBLICAR "Maldicion de hielo" aunque no estoy segura , rezo porque me devuelvan mi laptop…hasta eso nada.


	2. La pocima de Hebi

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece.**

-Dialogo de los personajes-

**Énfasis **

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

_**Cap. 2. La poción de "Hebi"**_

-Parece que algunos ayakashi se han infiltrado en el pueblo- dijo, levantándose para ir en busca de una pomada y cerrando la puerta, dejando a la joven Tsurara vendada y dormida en la habitación de Rikuo.

Por otro lado, el Comandante Nura se encontraba reunió con Karasu Tengu, Aotabou , Kubinashi y Kurotabou en la sala de reuniones discutiendo las acciones de búsqueda con relación a los youkai forasteros que atacaron por la tarde.

-Al parecer los tarados de mis hijos no sintieron su presencia- comento el cuervo –Mis más sinceras disculpas por su incompetencia Rikuo-sama- se disculpo, tomando la responsabilidad.

-Déjalo ya , en su momento yo tampoco me percate de su energía – aclaro , dirigiendo la mirada a los demás ocupantes de la sala.-Necesito que los busquen por todo Ukiyoe si es necesario .

-Entendido- respondieron los tres al usonimo.

-Rikuo-sama ¿podría describirnos su apariencia? – pregunto el pelinegro.

-Vándalos, tres para ser exactos, dos de cabello negro y uno castaño oscuro.- respondió rápido, tomando sake.

-¿Vándalos?- musito extrañado el rubio de los hilos.-Joven amo ¿sabe usted su forma real?

-No- respondió tranquilo – De alguna forma ocultaron totalmente su energía y la de Yuki-onna.

-Una poción- explico Zen , parado en la puerta , recién llegando y poniéndose al tanto de la conversación.- Hay una poción antigua que te permite ocultar totalmente la energía youkai.-explico , sentándose no muy lejos de Rikuo.- Rikuo ¿sentiste la presencia de Yuki-onna antes de hallarla?

-Para nada, no sentí absolutamente nada.- respondió, mirando fijamente a Zen.- ¿Qué se te ocurre Zen?

-Hacia muchos siglos se podía crear una poción que ocultaba en su totalidad la energía youkai , además si administrabas una gran cantidad podrías incluso suprimir totalmente tus poderes por un cierto periodo de tiempo.- explico , recordando las enseñanzas de su padre y como él mismo la utilizo en si para pasar desapercibido. –Los ingredientes son bastante fáciles de hallar pero dejo de usarse debido a los efectos secundarios.

-¿Efectos secundarios?- pregunto Aotabou , confundido , Zen soltó un suspiro y prosiguió su explicación ante la evidente atención de los presentes.

-Se decía que si la utilizabas con demasiada frecuencia podrías perder todas tus memorias como youkai o incluso la totalidad de tu esencia como tal.-recordando el caso de un viejo amigo suyo que termino por extinguirse al inyectarse directamente dosis altas de la misma.

-Perder tu esencia de youkai…tus poderes…todos…significaría-decía el rubio, sorprendido por la invención de un brebaje con tal poder.

-Convertirte en ser humano- completo la frase el ojirubi, vagando en los recuerdos, no podía usar sus habilidades para hallar a Tsurara ya que por un momento no encontró rastro de su "miedo" . En su momento creyó que los nervios se le subieron, pero si lo pensaba con claridad ella fue ligeramente humana por unos segundos.

-¿Quién pudo crear tal cosa?- pregunto el moje asesino, mirándose asombrado con Karasu Tengu que permanecía flotante cerca de la entrada.

-Una bruja youkai de hacía siglos, se dice que fue curandera en su vida humana y acabo por convertirse en youkai. Si mal no recuerdo la llamaban "Hebi"-con el dedo sobre la barbilla, sin duda Zen conocía bastante.

-¿Serpiente? ¿Que tiene eso que ver?- exclamo Aotabou .

-Al parecer falleció por la mordida de un grupo de serpientes venenosas cuando era joven y adopto ese nombre cuando renació en ayakashi. Iré a ver como sigue Yuki-onna, si esos sujetos poseen esa poción podría ser riesgoso para nosotros.- dijo , retirándose de la habitación en busca de la pelinegra.

La tensión se sentía en el aire y recaía en todos los presentes, quizás significaba el inicio de la guerra contra Seimei o quizás no. Lo importante ahora era buscar a los youkais y sacarles la mayor información posible.

-Karasu-Tengu inicia la búsqueda y dame resultados lo más rápido posible. Los demás pregunten y vigilen las principales zonas del pueblo. – ordeno, saliendo de la sala para dirigirse a su habitación.

-¡Hai!- respondieron todos, al ver a su amo salir se miraron entre si y asintieron saliendo también y dirigiéndose a diversos puntos concurridos para obtener información.

El peliblanco caminaba tensionado en dirección a su habitación que se encontraba abierta, Zen se encontraba adentro retirando los vendajes del cuerpo de Tsurara para observar mejor las heridas con algunas velas encendidas a los lados de ella.

-¿Cómo esta? – pregunto Rikuo con un tono neutral, que para sus adentros era un grito de angustia por los efectos que quizás tendría en su guardiana la pócima esa de la que hablo Zen.

-Los efectos de la pócima parecen haberse terminado, la mayoría de sus heridas y golpes están desapareciendo aunque la que tiene cerca del vientre parece sanar más lento. Déjala descansar y para mañana estará como nueva.- explico, aplicando una pomada de color rojo en la blanca piel, en reacción, la joven comenzó a moverse, sintiendo arder la parte del golpe.

-Ahh- gimió, moviéndose. Giro totalmente, despertándose y sentándose como podía. Rikuo sorprendido intento acercarse a ella pero se abstuvo al sentir una energía negativa venir de ella. Estaba sentada, con su falda ligeramente caída dejando ver un poco de su plano vientre, un vendaje que se soltaba y dejaba al descubierto el hematoma que cubría su costado izquierdo. Su cabello caía sobre su rostro y su espalda, tapando ligeramente su semi desnudes, se sujeto el costado que le ardía en carne viva, sintiendo la pomada roja entre sus finos dedos. La imagen de por si era sugestiva y emanaba una sensualidad que jamás vio en Yuki-onna.

-Tsurara…-susurro el Tercero, sus ojos tenían una pizca de deseo en ellos, quiso acercarse y volvió a susurrar su nombre llamándola.-Tsurara…

La joven volteo el rostro, pasando de la presencia de Zen que estaba atento a cualquier movimiento. Con lentitud se levanto, mirando a su joven amo, sus ojos dorados no expresaban nada, simplemente lo observaban. Camino hacia él, sintiendo como su desajustada falda comenzaba a deslizarse, los vendajes cayeron y ella continuo caminado hacia él.

-_Rikuo-kun_- susurro, con un tono sensual y juguetón. Llegando a su lado se paro en frente al peliblanco que se quedo estático y extasiado por su inusual comportamiento. Acababa de caer preso de aquel encanto.

-Rikuo ten cuidado- le advirtió Zen, conociendo las razones de aquel extraño suceso. Inmediatamente los ojos dorados voltearon, dirigiéndole una mirada fría a Zen, su energía rápidamente se acumulo.

-Cállate- dijo con voz fría Yuki-onna, apunto hacia él con su índice y sonrió de forma burlona.-No te entrometas.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado lanzo a Zen contra la pared de la habitación.

-¡Zen!- grito Rikuo preocupado. Intento ir hacia él pero sintió los delicados brazos de Tsurara rodearlo, confundido la miro, pero ella escondía su rostro en su pecho.

-_No me dejes_ – le dijo con la voz seductora, reteniéndolo en su sitio.- _No me dejes_- rogo de nuevo.

-Tsurara ¿qué te sucede?- le pregunto tomándola de los hombros, intentando sin éxito separarla de sí. Los finos dedos blancos apretaron su haori azul, sorprendiendo a Rikuo. Respiro profundo y miro a Zen que le asintió con la cabeza y de manera sigilosa se levantaba.

-Tranquila, todo está bien.- rodeándola con sus brazos, sintiendo la tibieza y suavidad de su piel.

Dejo sus emociones llenarlo, abrazándola con dulzura, sujetando su cintura con un brazo y revolviendo sus sedosos cabellos con el otro. Su siempre sarcástica y burlona sonrisa fue reemplazada por una expresión sincera, que fue completada por una extraña Tsurara que levanto el rostro con los ojos brillosos.

-_Por favor no me abandones_- volvió a decir, esta vez con un tono más acongojado, dejando caer una lagrima por su rostro. El dorso de la mano de Rikuo la limpio rápidamente, sintiendo sus propias mejillas arder por la situación y la cercanía entre ellos.- _No me dejes sola_- con la voz hecha un hilo. Sus ojos expresaron una tristeza profunda, una soledad que aparentaba años y un dolor desgarrador que género un hueco en el corazón de Rikuo, jamás vio tanto sufrimiento.

-No estás sola, estoy aquí Tsurara- le respondió, con una voz tranquilizadora apretándola más contra si.- Estoy aquí – le reafirmo, mirándola fijamente, sin mentiras ni mascaras, con una sincerad total. El estaría allí para ella. Siempre. La abrazo y sintió su energía más relajada, la joven se dedicaba a abrazarlo y transmitirle aquella calidez tan rebosante que su corazón sentía, el brazo de Rikuo de un momento a otro sujeto con fuerza su cintura, alzando un poco su caída falda. No podía moverse. Sintió que poco a poco caían al suelo, quedando aun abrazados, solo que sentados y apoyados en la pared.

-Sujétala- le dijo Zen al peliblanco. En sus manos se encontraban de nuevo el pomo con aquella medicina rojiza. En un instante Yuki-onna comenzó a inquietarse y querer zafarse de los brazos de Rikuo, quien no la dejaba escapar.

-No ¡No! ¡Suéltame!- grito Yuki-onna, empujando con sus manos el pecho del comandante. Su tono de voz paso a desesperación al no poder zafarse.- ¡No quiero!¡Suéltame Rikuo-kun!¡Por favor!- imploro , cuando sintió de nuevo la mano de Zen sobre su costado herido , aplicándole el ungüento.-¡Ah!-grito , sujetando y estrujando el haori de Rikuo.-¡Basta!¡No quiero!- grito de nuevo.

-Mantenla quieta - le ordeno Zen, a lo que el peliblanco aumento el agarre, dejando sin efecto la fuerza de Tsurara. Le dolía escuchar aquellos gritos, pero necesitaba ayudarla a curarse, y aquella era la única manera.

-No te muevas- le dijo Rikuo al oído, intentando tranquilizarla, mientras Zen aplicaba otro poco. La joven levanto la mirada con los ojos enfurecidos, Zen se alejo y le hizo una seña a Rikuo, quien sujeto con fuerza los brazos de la pelinegra, depositándola en el tatami y inmovilizando sus piernas con las suyas propias. Apoyo sus blancas muñecas por sobre su cabeza y la sujeto con un brazo, presionando su cadera con el otro.

-¡NO!¡Suéltame!¡No quiero!¡Mentiroso!¡Mentiroso! – le gritaba Yuki-onna al sentir que Zen aplicaba la pomada que le quemaba la piel en el resto de la herida. Sus ojos refulgieron en odio mismo, mirando fijamente a Rikuo, quien prefería mirar en otra dirección. Tener a Tsurara semi desnuda frente a él y en esa situación no era bueno para sus hormonas, menos si pensaba en lo tersa que era su blanca piel. Además de sentirse mal consigo mismo, por lo hirientes que sonaban sus palabras.

-¡Mientes! ¡Ambos me mintieron!- gritaba la chica, con los ojos mas opacos, como si estuviera en un trance. Zen sudando, termino con la pomada y miro a Rikuo que parecía afectado por las palabras de Tsurara.

-Mantenla así un rato más y se le pasara. Estaré en la otra habitación si ocurre algo.- dijo, recogiendo sus utensilios médicos y retirándose, dejando a los jóvenes solos.

La muchacha giro su vista hacia la puerta, observando cómo se cerraba, siendo iluminada por la luz de las velas, con sus ojos aun algo opacos, se enfocó en Rikuo, quien evitaba verla. Ceso su resistencia y se quedo allí, esperando que él la mirara.

-Rikuo-sama- lo llamo, con su tono de voz habitual, el ojirubi sorprendido le devolvió la mirada y lentamente soltó sus muñecas. Se aparto de ella y sintió como se levantaba y se acercaba a él.-Mireme – le pidió la joven, sentándose frente a él. Gateo un poco al ver la negativa del chico, quedando frente a frente- Rikuo-sama- insistió.

Por su parte para Rikuo no era nada fácil, se resistía con el hecho de lanzarse sobre ella y sentir de nuevo la calidez de su piel, sus abrazos, todo. Y por otro lado optaba por pensar y usar la cabeza y retirarse en busca de una explicación.

-Te amo- dijo ella, acariciando el rostro del ojirubi, quien estupefacto la observo, quedando solo a centímetros de ella. – Te amo- repitió, acercándose más a él.

El tono dulce de su voz, su rostro sonrojado, la situación, todo lo había vencido. Rodeo a la joven por la cintura y la tomo de la nuca acercándola más a él. Sus respiraciones chocaron, a solo instantes de sentirse juntos. Las manos de ella pasearon delicadamente por su torso, rodeando su cuello, sus alientos chocaron en sus mejillas pintadas de carmín, sus ojos refulgían, deseando sus labios.

-Te amo- confeso Rikuo, sintiendo el fuerte latir de su corazón. La amaba, más que a nada, a ella la amaba. Sus labios tibios hicieron el primer roce, generando un choque eléctrico de placer que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Lentamente se volvieron a juntar, haciendo presión entre ellos, sintiendo el dulce sabor de su amor.

Sentía la calidez de su cuerpo y el fuerte latir de su corazón contagiarse, sin ganas de separarse. Se miraron, dorado y rubí, se amaron. Juntaron de nuevo sus labios, sintiéndose incapaces de dejar ir aquel placer que les causaba el contacto. Un intruso ingreso despacio en la boca femenina, encontrándose con otro que gustoso lo recibía. Danzaron juntos, como si se conocieran de siempre, generando suspiros en ambos jóvenes entregados al sentimiento.

A la tenue luz de las velas se aferraban el uno al otro, rindiéndose ante la falta de oxigeno. Se separaron y se continuaron mirando, sonrojados por la intensidad del acto. La joven sonrió complacida, feliz de que su sentir fuera correspondido. Se recostó suavemente en el pecho de su amante, sintiendo como él la abrazaba contra sí y apoyaba su cabeza entre sus negros cabellos.

Amaba a esa mujer, la amaba con toda su alma, fuera solo su parte youkai , aunque no lo hubiese discutido con su ser humano , sabía que él sentía algo similar por ella aunque no se diera cuenta. El tiempo lo diría, pero en lo que respecta a él, la amaba y al quería para sí , solo para él. Se quedaron así por un rato, abrazados, compartiendo su calidez, bajo la mirada, sintiendo la acompasada respiración de Tsurara. Su cuerpo semi desnudo lo tentaba, aun dormida, a la luz de las velas, era tan hermosa. Se quedo un poco mas viéndola dormir, recordando el momento. Deposito un suave beso en sus labios, la tomo entre sus brazos y la recostó suavemente en el futon. Tapando cualquier rincón de su piel, celoso de que alguien más la observara, observara lo que a partir de ese día le pertenecía.

Sigilosamente salió de la habitación y busco a Zen. Feliz por como terminaron las cosas, pero algo preocupado al recordar la mirada dolorosa que tuvo su amada antes.

_No me dejes_

Entro rápidamente con su expresión neutral de siempre, Zen estaba tomando un te tranquilo, cuando lo vio entrar.

-¿Qué rayos paso? – le pregunto Rikuo, sentándose frente a Zen, quería respuestas y más le valía que las obtuviera.

-Un efecto secundario- dijo Zen, tomando su te.

-No lo mencionaste antes Zen ¿qué sucede?- inquirió, sintiendo un poco inquieta la energía de su casi hermano. -¿Hay algo que tenga que saber?

-Se dice que en varios casos los pacientes experimentan una "premonición", en algunos fue verdad en otros fantasía.- informo, sacando de entre sus ropas una delgada pluma blanca con tonos rubios en la punta.- Hacia tiempo un amigo mío tomo de aquella pócima y se volvió humano, tardo tres días en convertirse totalmente y una tarde empezó a gritar cuando lo estaba curando.- recordó, visualizando en su mente a un joven rubio que gritaba enloquecido.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Rikuo, relacionado lo acontecido con el relato de Zen. Algo no andaba bien.

-Al parecer cuando se curan sus heridas un efecto secundario se desata y comienzan a tener "premoniciones".- explico con voz serena aunque su mirada reflejaba pena.- Estas premoniciones son dolorosas y se cumplen en un 100%. Escuchaste a Yuki-onna, ella tuvo una "premonición" y se relacionaba contigo, su comportamiento se debe a que vivió en carne propia "aquello".

-¿Quieres decir que lo que dijo va a cumplirse?- conjeturo, sintiendo un vacio en el alma al creer que por un momento sería capaz de alejarse de ella. No después de confesarle que la amaba, no después de sentir la felicidad de tenerla a su lado ._Jamás_.

El sentir aquel dulce sonido de su corazón latiendo tan fuerte en su pecho, escucharla decirle "Te amo" con tanta inocencia y pasión, estar allí para el siempre, preocuparse por su seguridad, ser tan honesta, sincera, inocente, ser solo su Tsurara.

_No me dejes. Por favor no me abandones .No me dejes sola_

-Exacto, lo que sea que allá visto será realidad en un futuro cercano o lejano. Es por ello que muchos de los youkais que lo utilizaron una vez dejaron de administrárselo.

-¿Por qué gritaba? ¿Era parte de la premonición?

-No exactamente, al parecer resulta inevitable querer saber que pasara en tu futuro y los pacientes se niegan a dejarlo ir . Creen que pueden evitar lo que pasara si entienden del todo lo que ven.-explico , recordando los gritos de la ojidorada.- Yuki-onna debe haber visto demasiado y no quiso dejar ir lo que veía.

-¿Alguna cosa más que se te este escapando, Zen?- pregunto con voz seria, bebiendo mas sake.

- Quizás…para mañana **ninguno** de nosotros tres **recordara lo que paso**.-finalizo, cerrando los ojos con pesadez, había escuchado claramente aquella declaración de amor entre ellos, les dejo tener su momento, ser felices aunque después no lo recordaran.

-¿no lo recordare?- musito sorprendido, dejando escapar un ligero tono de aflicción por la posibilidad de olvidar algo tan importante para él.

-**Nada**, aquellas premoniciones son cosas que no debía ver sino vivir con los años, fuera cual fuera todo aquel que las ve las olvida pero el dolor quedara grabado en su subconsciente. Nosotros que somos ajenos a lo que ella vio lo olvidaremos también, al igual que todo lo que desencadeno y tuvo alguna importancia.- continua diciendo, mirando fijamente al Tercero.

-¿Por qué?- logro preguntar, tomando un sorbo de sake para ayudarle a pensar.

- Al parecer la única que de verdad tiene premoniciones es "Hebi" y entrega su don a todos aquellos que recurren a esa pócima, con la condición que al final olvidaran lo que vieron y el dolor quedara grabado, tómalo como una represalia por querer evitar tu propia naturaleza.- dijo con burla, recordando el triste final que tuvo su compañero al completar su transformación humana.

-¿Qué le paso a tu amigo al convertirse en humano?

-Se suicido- contesto Zen , guardando la pluma en sus ropas de nuevo-Cuando se transformo en humano olvido por completo su vida youkai, no recordaba a ninguno de sus amigos ni a si mismo , tenia pesadillas cada noche y decía que un "demonio" se metía en su cabeza y lo transformaba . Cuando en realidad eran las memorias del subconsciente que afloraban antes de borrarse, al final no aguanto el dolor que estas le causaban y se mato.- explico Zen, levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

-Zen-llamo Rikuo - ¿Hay alguna forma para recordar lo que paso esta noche?- sin mirarlo, con una mirada decidida que se ocultaba por su flequillo.

-Aférrate a ello y quizás lo recuerdes algún día. **Aférrate a lo que quieres recordar Rikuo**.- lo animo, recordando las confesiones de amor que su casi hermano y Yuki-onna compartieron en el otro cuarto. _Sólo espero que aferrarte a ello baste, Rikuo._

A la mañana siguiente una extrovertida y alegre joven despertaba, lanzaba un gran bostezo y se tallaba los ojos. Sintió una ligera presión sobre su estomago y vio una venda algo zafada, su brazo igual y algunas que otras en sus piernas. Despacio se las quito y observo alegre que no quedaba rastro de ninguna de ellas, incluso el dolor en su vientre había desaparecido, solo la blancura y perfección de su piel se asomaban. Encontró su uniforme escolar planchado y doblado a un lado del futon y se percato que esa no era **su** habitación.

-Este cuarto…ya lo he visto antes…-se puso a recordar -¡Ah , es el cuarto de Rikuo-sama!- clamo alegre , cuando el brillante foco en su cabeza se quebró - ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo en la habitación de Rikuo-sama?-grito. Cuando Kejourou abrió la puerta con una expresión sonriente.

-¡Buenos días! Qué bueno que despertaste- le saludo desde la puerta, percatándose de la cara de confusión en su amiga-El joven amo te trajo aquí luego de que los atacaron ayer en la tarde , has dormido mucho , ven ya es hora del desayuno y tienes escuela- le informo Kejourou , con un acento maternal.

-O-ok- respondió algo quedada , después de que Kejourou se fuera tomo su uniforme y unas toallas para bañarse .- Ayer…Recuerdo que fui atacada por unos delincuentes , luego Rikuo-sama me salvo y …y…creo que …no recuerdo nada mas…-musito frustrada , sentía que olvidaba algo importante aunque no descubría que fue. – Algo importante… ¿Qué será?

El camino a la escuela fue bastante normal, ninguno de los dos parece diferente, aunque por dentro sintieran que olvidaban algo importante. Al llegar a la escuela ambos emprendieron camino a la clase de Rikuo, Kiyotsugu los había llamado diciendo que tenía un descubrimiento sumamente importante que confesar , algo vital para el desarrollo de la vida youkai como la conocían , dijo.

-¡Buenos días! – saludo Tsurara, con su alegría habitual, al grupo de amigos que estaban en un circulo cerca al asiento de Rikuo. Los demás se encontraban haciendo varios trabajos, algunos decorando , otros conversando , haciendo trazos o dibujos y analizando los costos . Ajeno al grupo que parecía discutir en referencia a algo que Kiyotsugu traía orgullosamente en las manos.

-¡Oikawa-san!- musito feliz Shima al verla, siendo seguido por su grupo de amigos que la saludaba a ella y a Rikuo bastante animados.

-Buenos días Rikuo-kun – saludo Kana acercándose a él.

-Buenos días Kana-chan- saludo el castaño como era habitual.

-Por cierto Oikawa-san – giraron su vista Maki y Torii con una mirada acusadora- ¿A dónde fuiste ayer con tanta prisa?- preguntaron mirándola fijamente.

-¿Yo?- musito Yuki-onna, con una gota en la cabeza.-A ningún lugar en especial.- mintió , intentando sonar sincera.

-¿Entonces porque corrías?- pregunto el inoportuno de Shima. Imaginariamente una roca enorme caia sobre Tsurara.

-Etto…Bueno…yo…-titubeo, observando a su joven amo en busca de ayuda.

-¡Ya dejen eso!-grito Kiyotsugu, obteniendo la atención e todos los presentes.

-¿Qué sucede Kiyotsugu-kun?-pregunto calmado Rikuo.

-¡Miren esto!- mostrando un frasco algo particular, la tapa tenia la forma de la cabeza de una serpiente y su cola se enrollaba a lo largo del recipiente con una estrella diminuta en el centro.-¡He hallado el elipsis de la vida! ¡Aquello más grande que la fuente de la juventud!-clamo orgulloso con brillos y estrellas en los ojos.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto asombrada Tsurara, observando el viscoso y transparente contenido.

-Esto es el antiguo brebaje de "Hebi", la bruja youkai que habitaba en las alturas de Okinawa hace 800 años, ¡un liquido capaz de poner al descubierto cualquier presencia youkai aun en su forma humana!- exclamo, todos menos Rikuo y Tsurara se acercaron al frasco, curiosos pro saber si poseía tal poder.

-Rikuo-sama ¿cree que sea verdad?-le pregunto al oído Tsurara, aprovechando la distracción de los demás.

-No lo creo, Kiyotsugu –kun siempre trae consigo objetos falsos.- le dijo desconfiado, inmediatamente la oreja de Kiyotsugu escucho la incredulidad del miembro de su equipo y apareció detrás de ambos jóvenes con un aura oscura.

-Así que Nura-kun no me cree ¿Qué tal si probamos sino se trata de algún youkai que ha hurtado su forma?- amenazando con echar un poco del liquido sobre Rikuo con un aura oscura salió a su espaldas.

-¡Espera! ¡Ni siquiera sabes si es seguro, podría ser algún toxico o algo!- le advirtió Rikuo, algo asustado en caso de que el contenido funcionara.-¡Espera!¡Kiyotsugu-kun!- clamo , escapando de un alocado y malvado pelinegro que lo correteaba por casi todo el salón.

-¡No corras Nura-kun!- le advirtió persiguiéndolo.

Los demás observaban con expresión confundida y divertida la situación, Rikuo paso corriendo por su costado, casi al lado de Tsurara , detrás Kiyotsugu venia corriendo. Uno de los jóvenes que estaba armando un estante dejo caer una tabla, el pie del pelinegro se atasco y el recipiente abierto dejo escapar todo su contenido. Rikuo veía sus horas contadas, esperando que el líquido le impactara directo en el rostro más aun solo escucho el ¡Splash! Sintió como algo húmedo bajaba por su cuello, cuando abrió los ojos, Tsurara estaba cubriéndolo.

Su cabello estaba empapado de aquel líquido viscoso, y la parte superior de su uniforme estaba húmeda. Rikuo no estaba mejor que ella, su hombro derecho también estaba empapado. El brebaje les había dado a ambos.

*Avance*

Yuki-onna tendrá un nuevo aliado que podría incluirla en nuevos problemas¿Cómo lo tomara Rikuo? La fecha para el festival de San Valentin se acerca.

El segundo capitulo …tras una semana sin internet! Que martirio! Ojala vuelva…espero les guste tanto como a mi… y si este fue su primer beso!


	3. El Efecto Tohuka

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece.**

-Dialogo de los personajes-

**Énfasis **

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

_**Cap. 3. El Efecto de Tohuka**_

Las gotas de aquel liquido transparente resbalaban del lacio cabello negro de la Oikawa, que se apresuro a cubrir a su joven amo antes de que algo pasara , dejando que solo un poco del liquido cayera en su hombro , dejándola a ella con el resto del contenido encima.

-…Tsurara…-susurro preocupado el Nura, la sostuvo por los hombros y la alejo un poco de sí, asustado de que las palabras que su amigo fanático de los youkais fuera verdad y pudiera delatarlos a ambos ante sus compañeros.- ¿Estás bien?

-Ehh si..Solo estoy empapada-contesto ella tranquila, al ver que el liquido no hacia ningún efecto en ella. Sonrió de manera confidente al castaño que se tranquilizo al ver que los rumores de su amigo no pasaban de ser eso, solo superstición suya.

-¡Noooooo!-gritaba llorando a cantaros el pelinegro, mirando el envase completamente vacío.

-Supongo que eso comprueba que Oikawa-san y Rikuo-kun no son youkais- comento riendo la castaña , extendiéndole un pañuelo al joven de anteojos quien miraba agradecido a la ojimorada , ella no estaba mejor , su cabello estaba completamente mojado y la parte superior de su uniforme comenzaba a estarlo también.

-Oikawa-san ¿tienes tu uniforme de gimnasia?-pregunto la rubia.

-Ehh no...no lo traje hoy-respondió la muchacha , dándose miles de golpes mentales por no haber previsto traer el otro uniforme.

-Sera mejor que vayas a cambiarte, si deseas te puedo prestar el mío-le ofreció la joven de mirada gatuna.

-Ahh...Gracias...-menciono la chica, caminando hacia su escritorio para tomar la ropa. Al instante un fuerte mareo invadió su cuerpo, se quedo quieta y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente, siendo percibido por el castaño que sintió como el miedo de su guardiana escapaba de su cuerpo lentamente.

La temperatura del aire descendió considerablemente, causando un frio inusual en un día soleado como aquel , los integrantes de la patrulla se abrazaron frente al frio, era extraño , pensaron.

-Ha hecho mucho frio de repente-menciono Kana, abrazándose y frotando sus brazos.

-Sii…-contesto el rubio , volteo la mirada a su adorada Oikawa-san y la vio caer al suelo y apoyarse en la carpeta.-¡Oikawa-san!-grito , captando la atención de todos.

-¡Tsurara!-grito el castaño, acercándose a ella y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Ella no contesto y al segundo de haberla tocado el hielo comenzó a expandirse por la piel del Tercero que aparto la mano sorprendido.-_¡No puede ser!¡Ella esta…!_

La joven Ienaga noto el extraño sucedo entre ambos jóvenes que estaban inclinados en el suelo._ ¿Hielo?_ Pensó, quizás el frio le estaba causando alucinaciones.

_No puedo, no puedo controlar mis poderes.¡¿Qué me está pasando?_ El mareo la atrapo de nuevo, sintió una grandes ganas de vomitar, se tapo la boca y tosió fuertemente._Duele._Un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzó , no podía respirar bien y sentía que cada segundo sus fuerzas luchaban por escapar con furia de sus cuerpo , como si la estuvieran rechazando.

-No puedo controlarlo-susurro en voz baja, mirando de manera suplicante al joven Nura que la sujeto entre brazos y la saco rápidamente del aula ante el asombro de todos.

-Aguanta Tsurara-menciono el joven, corriendo escaleras abajo. Los poderes estaban comenzando a afectar su condición humana, sus manos empezaron a entumecerse y su cuerpo temblaba continuamente.

-Rikuo…sa…ma-susurro ella entre jadeos, jalando la camisa de su protegido , pronto sus iris morados se cerraron lentamente y la fuerza de su agarre cedió por completo quedando inconsciente.

-¡Tsurara!-grito el joven ,deteniendo su velocidad para tratar de hacer reaccionar a su guardiana.-¡Tsur-no pudo terminar de decir , al esquivar por muy poco una fuerte patada , apretó a la joven que tenía en brazos pero fue sorprendido por la velocidad de su oponente que lo golpeo por detrás y de una fuerte patada en el estomago lo mando a estrellarse contra la pared. El cuerpo de su guardiana fue a parar a los brazos de un pelinegro de ojos verdes que lo miro desafiante, retiro uno de los cabellos del rostro de la joven y miro al Nura.

-Ha sido demasiado, deberías tener más cuidado con ella- le advirtió , antes de desvanecerse en una fuerte cortina de aire.

-¡Tsurara!-grito el joven de anteojos._ ¿Quién es ese sujeto?¡Tengo que traer a Tsurara!¡Rápido!_

Dentro de la azotea de un edificio, un joven recuesta lentamente el cuerpo de la Yuki-onna que ha comenzado a emanar con suma velocidad gran cantidad de hielo y congelar los alrededores. Su cuerpo esta más pálido que de costumbre, una expresión de dolor se extiende en su rostro mientras lagrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas. Sus ojos se abren presos del dolor y las lagrimas aumentan, mientras aferra con fuerza sus uñas al suelo intentando romperlo.

-¡Argh!-grita la joven, retorciéndose en el suelo.

-Resiste Yuki-onna-le dijo el muchacho, sujetándola por los hombros y abrazándola, la joven lo apretó fuertemente congelando parte de su cuerpo , aun así el joven parecía ser inmune pues solamente apretó mas su cuerpo mientras ella rasgaba con sus uñas su camisa y la rompía.-Aun falta mucho , tienes que resistir.

-No…no quiero…por favor...si no puedo…estar…a su lado….quiero morir...-susurraba entre jadeos, apretando la espalda del muchacho, sus iris estaban ensombrecidos, como perdidos en algún lugar lejano.-Si ellos me han olvidado…quiero olvidar…olvidar…todo.

Las palabras de la chica sonaban llenas de dolor y desosiego, las lagrimas caían como cascadas de sus ojos , su perdidos en algún sitio oscuro y doloroso , inundando su ser de una trágica sensación.

-Quiero morir…no puedo más…quita estas imágenes de mi…me esta jalando…tan fuerte que siente que me rompo…

-Oe...cálmate…solo es una visión , tranquilízate- le dijo el chico , confundido por su actitud , había visto tantas como aquella pero por alguna razón , comenzaba a sentir empatía por la Yuki-onna , sentía profundamente la sensación de soledad que emanaba de ella , como si fuera…_propia._

-Porque he sido olvidada…porque ya no tengo razón…ya no quiero...no quiero vivir…-sollozo la chica, separándose un poco del joven , tomo su rostro entre sus manos , la mirada perdida parecía figurar un rostro en el del joven , acariciando sus mejillas.

-¿Qué estás?-esa reacción por su parte no era nada normal , esa chica y su visión no lo eran en absoluto.

-¿Por qué me has dejado?¿Porque me dijiste que me amabas cuando…cuando no lo hacías?-sollozaba , acariciando lentamente su rostro , delineando con sus dedos sus ojos , su nariz , sus labios.-Pero sabes…aunque tú no me amas…aunque me hayas olvidado…-su rostro lleno de lagrimas , sus ojos vacios por el recuerdo , asomaron un ligero sonrojo.-Te seguiré amando…-y su sonrisa.

-Tú… ¿Qué clase de visión te ha hecho esto?

-Pero…el dolor…ya no lo aguanto…así que perdóname por no ser fuerte…perdón por dejar de ser...porque...Olvidare…-las lagrimas de la chica se detuvieron , y señalo delicadamente su corazón , apuntando con su índice , un peligroso cuchillo se forma en su palma y ella …_**estuvo dispuesta a matarse.**_

-¡Te equivocas! No debes olvidar, son tus personas preciadas-deteniendo el acto que sus ojos presenciaron, destruyo el cuchillo y la estrecho mas fuerte.-Resiste , si resistes todo este dolor pasara.-le decía el pelinegro al oído , acariciando su cabello.

-¡Argmm! ¡AHH!-gritaba ella, apretando y arañando hasta dejar la marca de sus uñas por sobre la piel ya expuesta del joven que respiraba profundamente , el hielo se expandía por su cuerpo , pero antes de llegar a congelarlo se desvanecía en el aire.

_Sáquenme de aquí, por favor alguien ,¡ sáqueme de este lugar!_

El lugar pronto estuvo lleno de capas de hielo, congelado en su totalidad, de la nada muchos picos de hielo comenzaron a aparecer destrozando todo a su paso.

-Se está descontrolando-menciono el joven, saltando justo a tiempo con la ojidorada en brazos, antes de que un pico de hielo los atravesara.-Mira que encima te estás atacando a ti misma-

Los destrozos continuaron, los iris verdes analizaban rápidamente

-Demonios no creí que fuera a caer tanto _"Tohuka"_ en una sola youkai , aun para mi es bastante –menciono el chico , sintiendo como la joven perdía su energía y se desmayaba en sus brazos.-Lo más seguro es que la hayas pasado horrible- menciono , separándola de su cuerpo para ver como las lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro y la energía restante de su cuerpo escapaba en forma de ventisca.

-Incluso yo que he vivido gracias a los efectos del Tohuka , he llegado a sentir…tu dolor.-murmuro el chico , tapándose los ojos , de su mejilla escapo una lagrima y su palma la limpio presurosa. _Porque mi deber es no sentir y solo obedecer._ Aunque se eso , en verdad no quisiera que esto te pasase Yuki-onna.

Se quito la camisa rota y de un lado del lugar extrajo una camisa nueva junto con un chaleco de la escuela, se cambio y camino hasta la joven. _Sin energía youkai no deja de ser una simple humana, debería quitarle los restos del Tohuka antes que se adhieran otra vez. _Se sentó al lado de ella y vio que traía para su suerte, puesta solo la camisa. Desabrocho el primer botón, siguió con el segundo y al llegar al tercero sintió el frio acero contra su cuello.

-Aléjate inmediatamente de ella o te mato-amenazo el joven Nura , hizo presión por sobre el cuello del pelinegro que sintió la peligrosidad de la amenaza del aun humano.-Muévete-ordeno de nuevo el Nura presionando la espada contra el cuello hasta hacerlo sangrar.

-Entendido-contesto el pelinegro, alzando las manos en señal de inocencia, retrocedió lejos del cuerpo inconsciente de la chica, y al estar a solo tres pasos tuvo que evadir un corte mortal que termino con una herida superficial sobre su hombro , cuando en realidad buscaba cortarle el brazo entero.- Hey creí que no ibas a matarme-bufo molesto , viendo como el Nura tomaba en sus brazos a la joven Yuki-onna.

-¿Quién eres y porque has tomado a mi subordinada?-pregunto con voz autoritaria, empuñando la espada que minutos antes tomo prestado del club de Kendo , en ese instante agradecía que tuvieran un par de Katanas reales.

-Ahh...ya veo estas molesto porque me la lleve- contesto divertido el ojiverde , inspeccionando cualquier reacción que tuviera el castaño en relación al cuerpo de la pelinegra.-Tranquilo no le hecho nada .-contesto con la palma derecha en alto en señal de estar diciendo la verdad.

-He dicho porque, responde- ordeno el Tercero , poniendo una mirada tan fría y amenazante como en su forma nocturna.

-Para ser humano eres bastante amenazante –contesto el pelinegro , riendo , pronto su nariz olfateo y su mirada cambio a una más seria.-Ya veo , eres el líder de estas tierras , el Tercer Heredero del Clan Nura.

-Y tú te has atrevido a poner una mano encima de una sirviente mía ¡¿Qué es lo querías con ella?-grito molesto, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Nurarihyon no mago , Nura Rikuo.-analizo , pronto su mirada se dirigió a la joven durmiente , recordando el hermoso rostro que puso cuando sonrío.-¿Es ella , Yuki-onna una youkai importante para ti?-pregunto suspicaz , viendo el asombro en los ojos del Nura.

-¿Qué dices?-exclamo desorientado el joven de anteojos, viendo de reojo a la mujer que traía en brazos.

-Ella ¿ es importante para ti?-pregunto de nuevo , señalando el cuerpo de la guardiana._ No importa que Clan sea, la jerarquía nunca cambia asi que su respuesta es muy clara para mí._

-Tsurara…es…-_Tsurara es…una persona…muy importante para mi.-_Lo es-contesto firme, sintiendo un extraño calor recorrer su corazón. Pudo escuchar la risa de su parte youkai, pero conocía bien que para ambos ella era sumamente importante.

-Entonces deberías tener mucho cuidado con ella-aconsejo el pelinegro , caminando despacio hacia ambos. Rikuo empuño de nuevo el arma y el pelinegro detuvo su andar .- No soy tu enemigo , la tome porque el liquido que el tarado del humano tenia es peligroso para cualquier youkai puro de sangre-explico , al instante el joven de anteojos bajo el arma y poso la mirada sobre su guardiana.-Ya te diste cuenta ¿no? No hay energía youkai en su cuerpo por ahora.

-¿Qué es lo que paso?-pregunto el Nura, manteniendo cierta distancia del supuesto enemigo.

-_Tohuka, _eso paso-contesto, sentándose frente a ambos.-Soy Yusuuke y el frasco que tu amigo tomo era mío.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono.

-Estoy escapando-contesto bajando la mirada , el joven Nura recostó a su guardiana sobre su pecho , negándose a dejarla cerca de Yusuuke.-No te preocupes no estoy interesado en ella ni nada –bromeo , ganándose una mirada de "no te creo" por parte de Rikuo.

-¿A que Clan perteneces? Jamás te he visto antes, quiere decir que no perteneces a ninguno del Clan Nura-

-Pues no, ahora yo ya no tengo un Clan al cual pertenecer- susurro algo decaído el muchacho , mirando a la joven de tez blanca en brazos del castaño.-Es muy linda , tu subordinada.

-Tsurara, su nombre es Tsurara –afirmo el Tercero, acomodándola un poco , el joven de cabellos oscuros se asombro al ver la empatía con la que esos dos se trataban , y quizás , quizás esa chica …no , no podía ser.

-Estas muy apegado a ella como para que sea solo tu subordinada-bromeo, el joven Rikuo lo miro algo confundido, pues el siempre fue muy querido y cercano a todos sus subordinados.

-Antes mencionaste que el frasco que tenia Kiyotsugu era tuyo ¿ que se supone que hace?-pregunto el Nura , recordando como la Yuki-onna comenzó a perder control sobre sus poderes.

-_Tohuka _es una pócima que sirve para ocultar la esencia youkai del cuerpo , como te dije estoy escapando así que necesito ocultar mi presencia entre los humanos. Aun así, me encontraron ayer y perdí el frasco , luego resulta que tu amigo lo encontró y termino en ella.-apuntando al cuerpo de la durmiente.

-Si sirve para ocultar la esencia youkai ¿Por qué Tsurara perdió el control de sus poderes?

-No es algo que se use al antojo, se ingiere en pequeñas cantidades y ella recibió el frasco completo, es una reacción de rechazo por parte del cuerpo.- se levanto despacio y comenzó a señalar a su alrededor.-Todo este hielo provino de ella, al no ser capaz de resistir el rechazo el cuerpo expulsa la energía y deja inconsciente al usuario , la razón por la que te aleje de ella fue porque un humano es sumamente frágil ante tal densidad de poder.

-Tsurara-llamo el joven, al ver como la joven dejaba caer una lagrima , la limpio con cuidado y la alzo en brazos , dispuesto a sacarla del lugar.-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Los efectos podrían durar días, no lo sé nunca vi a alguien recibir tanto.-contesto con desgano, siguió de cerca al Nura, mirando cada tanto a la chica y recordando su rostro lleno de lagrimas. _Sin duda es demasiado linda._

-Yusuuke-san-llamo Rikuo , deteniendo su caminar.-¿Podrías decirme entonces por qué razón ella estaba llorando?-pregunto algo molesto el joven , volteando a ver de reojo al pelinegro que se llevo la mano al cabello y sonrío.

-Secreto-murmuro, desvaneciéndose en el aire , dejando al Nura con la joven en brazos solos.

_Ese tipo se trae algo entre manos_-comento para su interior.

"_No lo dejes acercarse mucho"_-advirtió su ser youkai , el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en su forma humana , por lo que se recostó en un árbol cercano con su guardiana en brazos y la atrajo contra si , puso su saco escolar en los hombros de ella y recostó su cabeza entre los negros y celestes cabellos de Yuki-onna.

No muy lejos los ojos aguamarina se pierden curiosos entre las personas que transitan por la calle principal, entra a un callejón y entre juegos de izquierda y derecha encuentra una habitación algo maltrecha. Toca dos veces y la puerta se abre lentamente, dentro los lujos son muchos, contrastando con la pobre fachada . En un alargado sillón, una gigantesca pitón esta envolviendo a una mujer de piel gris y ojos de reptil.

-¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?-pregunto ella al recién llegado que se acomoda en un sillón cercano.

-Mucho más de lo que esperaba Pitonisa-san-

-Parece que encontraste algo interesante, ¿eso significa que te quedaras algunos días más en esta aburrida ciudad Yusuuke?

-Quiero divertirme un poco y he encontrado a la persona perfecta para ello , considera esto como una pequeña aventura.-contesta , tomando un frasco del mismo estilo que el que tenía antes solo que esta vez posee un tenue color azul.

-oh has tomado un Tohuka azul ¿piensas escabullirte en algún lugar en especial más tarde?-pregunta la mujer , recibiendo una traviesa risilla como respuesta.-Ese chico cada vez está más extraño.

-Miyu-chan terminamos finalmente el stand de bebidas y el presidente dijo que podíamos descansar mañana si queríamos ¿no es genial?-pregunto una alegre Ayumi.

-Sí lo es , pero aun así estoy preocupada por Yuki-chan …los de la clase de al lado dijeron que se sintió mal y se fue del colegio.

-Yo la vi durmiendo en brazos de Nura Rikuo en el jardín que está al lado del edificio abandonado- comento la joven de ojos índigo , sin importancia.

-¡¿Qué tu que?-gritaron sus compañeras , al segundo la pequeña Maya estaba acorralada, como cuando un bravucón le quita el dinero a un nerd ,por sus dos compañeras que respiraban agitadas y con las manos sudando.

-R-Repite lo que dijiste Maya-chan-pidió con voz de ultratumba la joven de cabellos rubio cenizo , Miyuki. Su expresión de psicópata pareció no inquietar a ninguna de las otras dos chicas , y la obediente y dulce Maya contesto.

-La vi durmiendo recostada en un árbol cerca del edificio abandonado, estoy segura que era Nura de la clase de Torii ¿Por qué?-pregunto inocentemente, al segundo la joven Miyuki cayó al suelo de forma dramática.

-Yuki-chan se ha …se ha convertido en mujer…no…como ha crecido…-lloraba de forma dramática , mientras un aura densa junto a dos gigantescas rocas que decían "dormir" y "Nura Rikuo" le aplastaban.

-Anda Miyu-chan …no seas dramática…-le aconsejo Ayumi , viendo con mirada de "no debiste decir eso así" a Maya que miraba con cara de "no entiendo cual es el problema"

-Nuestra Yuki-chan….ya es toda una ..mujer..¡buaa!-gimoteaba , siendo cargada por Ayumi que junto con Maya la arrastraban fuera de las escaleras antes que causara un rio de tanta lagrima de cocodrilo.

_Tendremos que hablar con Yuki-chan muy seriamente mañana._

*Avance*

La plática entre mujeres, Tsurara descubrirá el verdadero significado del chocolate de San Valentín y Yusuuke hara el primer movimiento. A solo un día de San Valentín ¿ En quién piensa Rikuo?

Luego de muchas , demasiadas, semanas de no publicar el tercer capítulo , con un momento Rikuoxtsurara muy obvio y lindo , prometo ponerme al dia ahora sí , de todas maneras, espero les guste y dejen un comentario ,porque realmente es lo que más me inspira. También envíenme nombres de canciones super sad , asi las ideas me fluyen mejor (¬¬ que masoquista) En fin muchas gracias por su apoyo y hasta la próxima semana.


	4. No lo Hare

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece.**

-Dialogo de los personajes-

**Énfasis **

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

_**Cap. 4: No lo hare**_

-Ahh…-musita la joven adormilada, sus hermosos ojos dorados se abren entre la oscuridad de la habitación en la que descansa, se siente extraña al no recordar nada después del accidente en el escritorio, creyó que se había quedado desmayada. No sabía ni como llego ni que ocurrió después , pero agradecía bastante que la trajeran , se sentía exhausta y le dolía un poco el cuerpo. Con cuidado se levanto y abrió la puerta corrediza de su habitación ,no un simple kimono blanco delgado para dormir, dejo que la brisa nocturna la refrescara.

Sus cabellos bailaron al son de viento y sus pupilas enfocaron con admiración la bella y hermosa luna brillante en cuarto menguante que se apreciaba esa noche, despacio y sin hacer ruido se acerco al sakura del jardín, percatándose que extrañamente su joven señor no estaba merodeando.

-Es tan tranquilo aquí- susurro para si misma ,extendiendo sus brazos y dejando que la brisa bañara su cuerpo, estaba fría y le encantaba. Los pétalos de sakura expresaron su cariño cayendo grácilmente sobre ella , un baile perfecto comenzó , a la luz de la luna y con los pétalos rosas cayendo sobre ella.

Sentía una gran paz interna, como si algo hubiese sido arrancado de su pecho y la dejo libre. El viento parecía mecerse con ella , jugando con los pétalos que acariciaron su rostro . Una mirada brillante rodeada de un brillo azul la miraba en secreto, observando embelesado la magnificencia de la danza que ella realizaba. Parecía un hada, una ninfa de sueños, tan hermosa y mística al mismo tiempo. La joven pareció cansarse y tras un largo respiro extendió las manos al cielo, con las manos juntos como esperando que algo cayera desde las estrellas.

-Ese es el baile que realizan las Yuki-onnas en invierno ¿No?-pregunto, saliendo de su escondite.

-Tú- soltó Tsurara , observando la figura del joven de cabellos negros,los ojos verdes la miraron relajados y ella permaneció quieta, buscando una respuesta a sus preguntas.-Yusuuke-san eres…

-Un youkai- finalizo el ojiverde , dando un paso hacia su compañía.-Has estado muy hermosa.- la alago , generando un rubor de vergüenza por parte de ella.

-¿M-me estabas viendo?- contesto avergonzada, rápidamente un flash le vino a la mente , recordando la vez que el joven era perseguido por unos crueles lobos.- Ese día estabas siendo perseguido ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto la chica.

-Si no era nada importante Yuki-chan- le sonrió , acercándose hasta ella.-La verdad es que quiero hablar de algo importante contigo.- quedando a solo un paso de la joven , quien retrocedió instintivamente por la excesiva cercanía.

-Yusuuke-san mas importante ¿no crees que es peligroso que andas en la Casa Principal …no te he visto antes asi que…?-quizo preguntar, notando una risa jocosa por parte de él.

-Yuki-chan te he dicho que necesito hablar contigo y te vas por las varas- se rio , mirando de manera graciosa a la ojidorada.-Pero sabes…eso me gusta.

Al sonido de las palabras la joven hirvió en un violeto sonrojo , que causo una risa mayor en e pelinegro.-Es broma- le dijo, causando un tic de cólera en ella por haberle creido.

-Idiota-murmuro por lo bajo.

-Te escuche-le advirtió el pelinegro, ganándose un gracioso puchero por parte de la Yuki-onna-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto de la nada , con un tono serio.

-¿Eh?Bien , solo algo cansada- respondió la pelinegra ligeramente sorprendida por el cambio de actitud repentino.-¿Por qué?

-No lo recuerdas- finalizo el chico, extendiéndole su mano. Ella le miro dudosa , levantando la mirada para tratar de entender que pasaba por la mente del Shizuka.- Toma mi mano por favor.-le pidió, dándole una sonrisa de confianza. Tsurara observo de nuevo la mano que se extendía frente a ella y con un ligero temor la tomo , siendo jalada e manera fortuita a los brazos del pelinegro.

-¿Yusuuke…-san?- exclamo asombrada , no se movía , sintió los brazos de él apretarla por la espalda y sintió un ligero dolor en el corazón al escuchar el latir del corazón del youkai que estaba a su lado. Quiso alejarse , pero el la estrecho mas fuerte reteniéndola.

-Espera- le pidió, bajando la cabeza hasta el inicio de los cabellos de la guardiana ,dejando un tímido beso sobre ellos.- Corres peligro Yuki-chan. Debes irte de este lugar lo más rápido posible.-le advirtió , apretando ligeramente los brazos de la joven que de la nada se aparto bruscamente de él.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Yusuuke-san?- pregunto la joven algo furiosa por la ridícula idea que el pelinegro planteo.

-Si te quedas en este lugar sufrirás mucho , correrás un grave peligro en el Clan Nura, por eso te pido que dejes este lugar.- le aconsejo , extendiendo nuevamente su mano.-Si no tienes un lugar al cual ir puedes venir conmigo, estaría muy feliz de que me acompañes en mi viaje.

-¿A qué te refieres?¿De qué clase de dolor hablas? No te entiendo- contesto la joven confundida, mirando de manera inquisitoria a Yusuuke.-¡Contesta!- le levanto la voz ,impacientándose por la tranquilidad con la que el ojiverde la miraba.

-Sufrirás demasiado hasta que ya no lo soportes si sigues al lado de Nura Rikuo- le aclaro, enviándole una mirada más penetrante y fría.- Hasta el punto en que realmente desees jamás haberle conocido- contesto de manera más fría.

-Te equivocas- susurro ella, jamás , jamás abandonaría a su amo. Estaba feliz de haberlo conocido, nunca creyó ser más feliz que permaneciendo a su lado para servirle , jamás creyó en una felicidad que no lo incluyera.- No me conoces y estas totalmente equivocado-le contesto de manera orgullosa , alzando la mirada para confrontarlo.

-¿Y qué tal si no?- contraataco el pelinegro, viendo un ligero temblor en los ojos de la mujer de las nieves.-¿Qué tal si lo único que te espera al lado de Rikuo es dolor y sufrimiento , seguirías a su lado entonces?- le pregunto de forma brusca , llegando al punto que el tono de su voz asusto a Yuki-onna.

Su mirada vacilo por un segundo, jamás pensó en esa posibilidad, creía que estar al lado de su joven amo bastaba para hacer de sus días más felices y así era. No obstante, en algunos momentos sabia que ella era diferente, había días en los cuales deseaba ser la mujer con la que el Tercero tuviera una familia, la mujer que estuviera a su lado, no como su guardiana …sino como su esposa. Y por mas infantiles que sonaran esos sueños ella en verdad quería que se hicieran realidad, pero…

-¿Qué tal si no te escoge a ti?- le pregunto toscamente tomándola por los hombros.

La reacción de Tsurara fue un sobresalto, si también estaba esa posibilidad …de no ser la mujer que su joven amo escogiera ; sintió su corazón encogerse y luego un aire frio recorrió su cuerpo.

-No importa- contesto segura, alzando la mirada por la cual querían salir unas traviesas lagrimas que ella rápidamente limpio con sus mangas.-¡No me importa!- afirmo otra vez.

Era verdad, sino la escogía , aunque le doliera, ella deseaba su felicidad por sobretodo. Porque su amor era muy grande , y no cavia espacio para ser tan egoísta. ¡No importaba! Si no la escogía sería suficiente para ella con verlo feliz , con ver una gran sonrisa en su rostro causada por la persona que él de verdad amara. Porque …lo amaba tanto que si él no la prefería ella estaría feliz con tal de continuar estando a su lado como su guardiana , como su amiga y nada más.

Los iris verde aguamarina se abrieron ante su respuesta ,buscando un atisbo de engaño en aquellos espejos de color oro , tan sinceros y valientes.

_No miente, ella en verdad…se quedara a su lado…aunque sufra se quedara …a su lado._

Y el triste recuerdo de la mañana azoto la mente de Yusuuke…

_Pero sabes…aunque tú no me amas…aunque me hayas olvidado…Te seguiré amando._

_Pero…el dolor…ya no lo aguanto…así que perdóname por no ser fuerte…perdón por dejar de ser...porque...Olvidare… _

Pero ese rostro lleno de llanto y dolor quedo difuso ante la expresión decidida de su rostro, no había miedo ni vacilación en su mirada, su alma estaba clara como el agua más pura. _¡¿Entonces porque no resististe en ese momento?_ Un gruñido escapo de su boca y tomo fuertemente la muñeca blanca de Tsurara.

-Sino estas mintiendo …entonces promételo…¡Promete que aunque sufras el mayor de los dolores no dejaras de ser quien eres!- le grito, sorprendiendo a la joven, pues si, había sido bastante tonto dejarse llevar por sus emociones; pero era la primera vez y se aseguraría de que fuera la última.

-Yusuuke-san ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto por mi?- pregunto asombrada por la carga de emociones que el pelinegro demostró con lo último que dijo. El joven mismo se sorprendió por la pregunta y rápidamente contesto.

-Porque te pareces mucho a alguien a quien aprecio- le dijo , acariciando tiernamente su mejilla.- Pero yo…no pude proteger a esa persona especial y ahora…quiero protegerte a ti.- le contesto , mientras acariciaba y delineaba con sus dedos el rostro delicado de Tsurara.

-Te lo prometo, por esa persona especial que querías ¡Prometo que jamás dejare de ser yo misma!- le animo , tomando la mano que acariciaba su rostro y entrelazando sus meñiques.-¡Gracias Yusuuke-san!

-Es una promesa- contesto él, recordando visualizando por sobre la alegre sonrisa de Tsurara el rostro de una chica de ojos turquesas.-Yuki-chan- la llamo gracioso, recibiendo una amplia sonrisa por parte de ella.-Tengo que irme , te vere mañana – se despidió el joven , desapareciendo repentinamente tras una cortina de aire y dejando que unas palabras llevadas por el viento quedaran en los oídos de Yuki-onna.-_Es una promesa._

Al día siguiente la joven guardiana llegaba feliz al colegio, la promesa que hizo con Yusuuke hizo que sus sentimientos hacia su joven amor crecieran mas y se intensificaran. Una sensación maravillosa que recorría su corazón con solo pensar en él , con escuchar un amable buenos días por su parte en la entrada de la Casa Principal y sonreírle. Abrió la puerta y tres pares de ojos , bueno mejor dicho solo dos, la miraron de manera inquisitoria.

-¿Eh? Miyu-chan , Ayumi-chan…Buenos días- saludo algo intimidad por las fuertes miradas de sus amigas.

-¡Yuki-chan!-grito Ayumi, lanzándose a sus brazos llorando como un bebe.-¡Eres toda una mujer! ¡Nuestra Yuki-chan ..ha crecido tanto!- gimoteo , la mirada morada de Yuki-onna miro a Maya quien permanecía ajena y observo una mirada suspicaz en Ayumi.

-Etto…¿ a qué te refieres Miyu-chan?- pregunto sorprendida por su extraña actitud.

-Se refiere a lo de ayer por la tarde- contesto Ayumi , intentando sonar lo mas neutral posible.

-¿Ayer..por la tarde?- repitió curiosa Tsurara , puso el dedo sobre su barbilla en un intento por recordar pero lo único que entendió es que no tenia ni idea de a que se referían sus amigas ,ella estaba durmiendo en la Casa Principal.- Yo..etto…no se dé que me hablan…-contesto, al instante el llanto infantil de Miyuki paro y un aura oscura la rodeo, ella alzo el rostro con una mirada terrorífica.

-Oh no..aquí vamos de nuevo- murmuro con pesadez Ayumi , atrapando a Miyuki en mitad del salto que esta realizo para atrapar a la inocente Tsurara.- Vamos arriba quieren , si seguimos aquí más de la mitad de la escuela se enterara del amorío de Yuki-chan.- pidió la joven de cabellos tonos musgo , arrastrando a una maléfica Miyuki.

-¿Amorío?- murmuro inocentemente la guardiana , mirando a su lado a Maya que tomo su mano.

-Se refiere a tu relación con Nura Rikuo- le aclaro , generando un fuerte sonrojo en la mujer de las nieves que se sintió sumamente avergonzada.

-¿R-Relación?- musito, siendo guiada por la joven de cabellos azul hasta la azotea.

_¡¿Qué paso ayer con Rikuo-sama?_

En la azotea la joven Yuki-onna estaba rodeada por sus tres amigas , especialmente por Miyuki quien parecía realmente preocupada por lo que pasara con ella.

-Nee Yuki-chan, si estabas saliendo con Rikuo nos pudiste haber dicho.-le dijo de manera tranquila Ayumi , dejando de lado su actitud revoltosa que normalmente tenia.

-Pero…Ayumi-chan no hay …nada como eso.-se intento explicar la guardiana, con sus mejillas ardiendo.

-¿Eh , que quieres decir Yuki-chan?- le pregunto Miyuki , saliendo de su mundo de "Matare a Rikuo por haber tocado a Yuki-chan". El rostro siempre entusiasta de su amiga Tsurara se contrajo un poco en la tristeza y pudo darse cuenta que lo que ella decía le causaba cierto dolor.

-Yo…y …R-Rikuo-kun…no tenemos ninguna relación..solo somos …amigos- contesto , intentando guardar el temblor de su voz tras una sonrisa falsa que fue descifrada por sus compañeras. No sabía porque pero la sensación de que ella no tenía más que una amistad con su joven amo la desilusiono , le rompió el alma y un agudo dolor se asomo en el área que estaba se corazón.-solo…amigos…-repitió.

-Anda, no te aflijas- le pidió Ayumi , pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros de su amiga y abrazándola.- Ese idiota estaría ciego de no ver que tanto lo quieres.-le susurro al oído, llamando la atención de Tsurara que sonrió agradecida por el comentario.

-Tsurara es demasiado linda y buena como para que algún hombre sobre la tierra la pueda tener a su lado- menciono Miyuki , con una brillante sonrisa uniéndose al abrazo.

-Tendría que ser un súper humano- bromeo Maya , uniéndose también. La risa del grupo no se hizo esperar ,levantándole los ánimos a Tsurara.- Porque Tsurara es …la mejor.-comento , las dos chicas restantes la miraron y sonrieron ampliamente , regresando la mirada a Yuki-onna quien se ruborizo de la pena.

-¡Tienes razón!- aseguro Ayumi , revolviendo los cabellos azulados de Tsurara.

-¡Nuestra Yuki-chan es la mejor , definitivamente!-grito Miyuki alzando el puño hacia el cielo, todas se unieron en risas ; si su amistad era lo mejor.

-¡Ah!¿Yuki-chan ya compraste los ingredientes para los chocolates?- pregunto la ojiazul.

-B-Bueno no en realidad no , como me puse mal ayer se me olvido.- se disculpo la Oikawa , se había olvidado completamente de los chocolates y aunque tuviera ganas de hacerlo para su joven amo aun no entendía del todo el significado.- P-Pero creo que ya no los hare.-exclamo , pasando su mano por detrás de su nuca.

-¡¿Qué?-gritaron Ayumi y Miyuki sorprendidas.-¿Por qué no?- volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo.

-Tengo que hacer algunas labores en casa mas tarde y …no he comprado nada aun…supongo que no era muy buena idea después de todo.- respondió cabizbaja , sus amigas la miraron curiosa y sonrieron entre ellas.

-Miyuki tiene los paquetes de chocolate , yo ya compre las almendras y pecanas así que si por los ingredientes no te preocupes- le ofreció la estudiante de ojos miel con una sonrisa.

-N-No puedo aceptar eso…ustedes lo compraron para hacer los suyos , Ayumi-chan tu querías darle uno a Makoto-sensei¿ verdad?-pregunto Tsurara , sorprendida por la gran ayuda que sus amigas le ofrecían.

-Te equivocas Tsurara-chan-le contesto Miyuki , tomando sus manos entre las suyas.-Siempre nos has ayudado y sabemos que deseabas mucho hacer los chocolates , tenias un brillo tan lindo en tus ojos cuando hablamos de ellos asi que no te preocupes y acepta ¿si?- le pidió, sonriendo.

-…chicas…-murmuro sorprendida, esas humanas eran especiales, adorables , amigables ,dulces y siempre estaban allí para ella ; simplemente eran tan perfectas.-Gracias-les agradeció, mientras unas tenues lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.- En verdad, muchas gracias.- dijo , inclinándose ante ellas.

-Muy bien , con eso resuelto asegurate de que tu amor llegue hasta su corazón ¿ok?- le dijo Ayumi , señalando hacia el pecho de la ojimorada.

-¿Eh? Mi… amor…

-Si, los chocolates en San Valentín expresan lo mucho que quieres a alguien , así que los tuyos deben llegar tan lejos como llegue tu amor por esa persona , asegúrate de que sea así.- le animo Miyuki.

-Da tu mayor esfuerzo- le aconsejo Maya , en un susurro que fue claramente audible para todas , en especial para Tsurara.

_Ahora entiendo porque es que a Rikuo-sama le agradan tanto los seres humanos, son bastante comprensivos , alegres y dulces._ Pensó con una gran sonrisa retornando al salón de clases con sus amigas, en el camino vio al grupo de amigos de su joven amo y entre ellos estaba el castaño , riendo en compañía de Ienaga Kana. La curiosidad le gano e intento acercarse, pero fue interrumpida por la alegre figura de un pelinegro que se interpuso.

-Buenos días, Yuki-chan- le saludo , dando un suave toque con el dedo en la frente de la guardiana riendo de manera confidente.

-Buenos días Yusuuke-san – saludo ella , entendiendo que su saludo le recordaba a la noche pasada. La mirada tierna y juguetona del ojiverde le causo gracia y se rio por lo bajo , causando un bufido de molestia en Yusuuke , quien le revolvió el cabello.

-Tonta, no deberías reírte por todo- le dijo, ella hizo una mueca falsa de enfado y continuo riéndose , sorprendiendo a sus amigas por la inesperada confianza que tenia con un chico al que apenas llevaban un par de días viendo.

Algo alejados de ellos el joven Nura observo ligeramente incomodo las risas que su guardiana mantenía con el pelinegro, ese sujeto la había secuestrado y según el mismo comprobó ella olvido que paso cuando se desmayo. Aun así, ¿Por qué tenía tanta confianza con Yusuuke? Necesitaba saber, saber porque ese par sonreía tan abiertamente como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo.

Maya observo a lo lejos la penetrante mirada que tuvo el Tercero hacia los pelinegros y rio para sus adentros, estaba más claro que Rikuo estaba celoso, y según parecía, se moría de los celos. Sus amigas parecieron darse cuenta también y con un simple "Te vemos dentro" dejaron a la ojimorada con el nuevo estudiante.

-Quisiera invitarte algo ¿Qué me dices?-se ofreció el pelinegro, con un tono mas relajado. La chica le miro y contesto con un sonriente "Claro" y lo siguió.

Mientras que Rikuo veía lentamente como ambos se iban alejando y su cabeza no lograba formular una forma efectiva para impedirlo.

"_Oy sino los detienes ahora ese tipo podría hacerle algo a Tsurara, mueve el culo humano"-_Le dijo con molestia su parte youkai , sintiendo aun mas intensos aquellos celos para con la pareja.

-Gomen, enseguida vuelvo.- se disculpo , corriendo en búsqueda de ambos pelinegros.

_Y así solo faltan horas para que el Festival de San Valentín se desarrolle en todo su esplendor._

*Avance*

La confianza de Yuki-onna por sus emociones se intensifica , los chocolates y el tan esperado San Valentín llegan …pero ¿ Por qué Rikuo parece confuso?

Hola a todos este capítulo es más corto y bueno en respuesta a algo que creo se preguntaran, ¿Por qué hago sufrir tanto a Rikuo y Tsurara? Es simple, porque el amor que mas perdura y es más fuerte no es aquel que nunca tiene altibajos , sino aquel al cual le ha costado ser feliz. Espero les haya agradado este capitulo aunque no haya tenido mucho Rikuox Tsurara pero no se preocupen que eso tendremos a montones en ambas hsitorias cuando sea el momento.


	5. Nombres

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece.**

-Dialogo de los personajes-

**Énfasis **

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

_**Cap. 5: Nombres**_

-¿Por qué vinimos aquí Yusuuke-san? -preguntó inocentemente mirando el jardín de arboles donde se encontraban.

-Porque así le tomará tiempo encontrarnos -respondió bromista apoyándose en un árbol para luego sentarse.

-¿Eh?

-De todas maneras quisiera hablar de algo importante contigo -dijo con un tono más serio. La invitó a sentarse y Tsurara se sentó frente a él.

-¿Sobre la mujer que mencionaste anoche? Hay algunas cosas que quisiera preguntarte -expresó con un tono neutral la joven mirando fijamente los ojos verde esmeralda de su acompañante.

-Has esperado a estar lejos de Rikuo-kun para preguntármelo, ¿cierto? -en un tono suspicaz, la joven se ruborizó un poco y entrecerró la mirada.

-¿Tiene algo que ver tu llegada o lo que dijiste anoche con Rikuo-sama?

-Te preocupas demasiado por él, ¿será por lo que llaman lealtad o fidelidad? -respondió dejando su refresco a un lado y recostándose en el árbol- Un subordinado debe ser así, supongo.

-Yusuuke-san -lo llamó. Tsurara estaba nerviosa, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre la conversación, sobre las palabras que el pelinegro le mencionó la noche anterior. Necesitaba respuestas concretas, algo que le dijera que ese sujeto no era una amenaza, o que al menos… le quitara esa angustia inexplicable en el pecho.

_Si te quedas en este lugar sufrirás mucho, correrás un grave peligro en el Clan Nura, por eso te pido que dejes este lugar._

-No mentía Yuki-chan -afirmó el joven al notar la incertidumbre en su mirada. –. Lo que dije anoche y lo que te diré ahora es verdad, ¿me escucharías? -pregunto.

-P-Por supuesto –respondió; un mal presentimiento, fuerte, vibraba en su pecho.

-Los sujetos con los que te encontraste eran los que me perseguían a mí, se camuflaron como humanos para localizarme -explicó.

-¿Qué hiciste como para que te persigan? -preguntó mirando la expresión relajada del pelinegro.

-Nada en especial, sólo… cumplí unas órdenes y termine así, aunque no es eso de lo que quieres hablar, ¿o me equivoco? –preguntó regresando su vista a la joven.

-La mujer que mencionaste ayer… ¿Qué paso con ella? -preguntó viendo el cambio de emociones en los ojos esmeralda.

-Está muerta -soltó sin más. Yuki-onna se sobresaltó ante sus palabras, pero a los ojos del Shizuka se parecía cada vez más a ella.

-No me mires con lastima Yuki-chan -pidió con un tono de voz infantil acercándose a ella, podía ver claramente el dolor reflejado en sus ojos y eso lo molestaba-, detesto ese tipo de miradas -dijo con voz ruda, aunque su rostro apacible no lo dio a notar.

-¡Ah! -saltó la chica ante el tono de su voz- Lo siento, no era mi intención -dijo bajando la mirada.

_¿Cómo puede decirlo así nada más? Sin que su voz refleje dolor o pena, decirlo así como si te preguntaran por el clima. No refleja nada de lo que siente, y dice que perdió a alguien importante sin remordimientos._

-Deja de pensar mucho en eso Yuki-chan, pasó hace mucho tiempo así que no tiene importancia en el presente –dijo, acercándose a la joven que se ocultaba tras su flequillo–. Anda, deja de pensar que soy un insensible -pidió, tomó delicadamente su barbilla para mirarla.

Pero Tsurara apartó su mano con un golpe y se puso de pie furiosa.

-¡No tiene importancia dices! ¡Ella era importante para ti y lo dices sin siquiera sentir pena por lo que pasó!-gritó en furia, una lagrima se resbaló de su rostro y Yusuuke pudo ver con claridad por que la guardiana ocultaba su rostro. Ella estaba llorando… por él- ¡Eres un completo idiota e insensible! ¡Anoche dijiste que ella te importaba y… y…! ¡Ah, eres tonto! -gritó exasperada limpiándose sus lagrimas.

Yusuuke la observó asombrado, era la primera vez que alguien sentía empatía hacia él. Ella era la primera en pensar en sus sentimientos y expresarlos, algo que él había olvidado. Un youkai que perdió poco a poco sus emociones y finalmente encontró alguien que podría devolvérselas.

-Ya no llores, me siento como una basura por hacerte llorar –dijo, se levantó y le tendió un pañuelo. Ella lo miró y se lo arrebató rápido-. Lo siento, no creí que te afectaría… eres muy sensible -dijo seguido de una risa.

-Últimamente las cosas me afectan más que antes -explicó la Yuki-onna limpiándose los últimos rastros de lágrimas-. Aun así, no entiendo por qué lo dices como si nada, si fuera yo siempre me pondría triste -con un ligero tono de reproche.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó el chico inocente, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de ella– Bien lo admito, creo que es porque es la primera vez que se lo digo a alguien, de alguna manera he reprimido mis emociones a lo largo de los años… quizás para protegerme a mí mismo -dijo.

Su tono de voz cambió a uno más acongojado, como si algo le impidiera hablar. Las lagunas verdosas se oscurecieron y llevó una mano a su rostro, ocultándolo. Apoyó su espalda en el árbol y con su otra mano jaló a la joven hacia sus brazos. La abrazó fuerte y sintió una calidez que dejó de sentir desde hacia muchas décadas.

-La asesinaron por protegerme a mí y… no pude hacer nada por ella, eso es todo; deje de pensar en ella y de culparme porque cada vez me hundía más en mi dolor. Al final sólo es un recuerdo que difícilmente llego a sentir. Fin de la historia -explicó ocultando sin querer su rostro en el cuello de la chica, al terminar de hablar se apartó de ella y caminó un poco en dirección opuesta.

-Yusuuke-san… ¿Amabas a esa chica? -preguntó sin timidez volteando a ver al joven.

-Mucho -respondió seguro, vaciló entre voltear u ocultar su triste mirada de la ojidorada. Al final, giró y fingió una sonrisa burlona–. Yuki-chan, ¿tu amas mucho a tu Amo? Más de lo que un subordinado debería, ¿no? –pregunto, viendo un violento sonrojo en ella. Rió un poco ante su reacción y esperó que ella dijera algo.

-B-Bueno yo, yo… -dudó en responder algo tan privado, tan personal. ¿Decírselo a alguien más?- … lo amo… -susurró débil.

-Te daré una advertencia antes de irme Yuki-chan -dijo con un tono más calmado.

-¿Advertencia?… Espera un minuto, ¿te vas a ir? Pero si apenas has llegado -comentó la chica alzando su mano hacia él-. Aún quiero preguntarte muchas cosas, además…

-Si sigues aferrada a ese sentimiento tan fuerte que tienes, después vendrán otros contra ti -afirmó lanzando un papel enrollado a sus manos–. Las respuestas aparecerán con el tiempo.

Alrededor de Yuusuke se acumuló una ventisca de aire y poco a poco su figura comenzó a desvanecerse. Tsurara aferró el pedazo de papel a su pecho y corrió para detener al pelinegro.

-¡No te vayas! ¡No entiendo a qué te refieres! -exclamó confundida, él sonrió.

-Hasta pronto Yuki-onna -se despidió desapareciendo por completo.

-¡Yusuuke-san! –gritó, más el youkai dejó de estar allí. Con cuidado abrió el papel enrollado, algo viejo. Sus ojos se abrieron ante el simple y corto contenido en él. Un nombre, un simple nombre escrito en tinta carmín.

_Shizuka_

Se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas y una tenue lagrima escapo de sus ojos.

_No la has olvidado, Yusuuke-san… sigues recordándola aun sin querer. Sigues culpándote por su muerte, y sigues amándola._

-Tonto -susurró por lo bajo sentándose en el árbol. Apretó el pedazo de papel y dio un largo suspiro-. Pero yo… quiero seguir sintiendo… todo esto por Rikuo-sama. No importa qué, quiero seguir.

_Hasta el final quiero seguir._

-¡Tsurara! -gritó alguien corriendo en su dirección.

-¿Rikuo-sama? –exclamó sorprendida, el Tercero parecía preocupado y ligeramente agitado. Se levantó y escondió el papel en el bolsillo de su falda-¿Me estaba buscando?

-Desapareciste de repente, ¿dónde está? ¿Qué quería hablar contigo? -preguntó rápido mirando a los alrededores para buscar una cabellera negra.

-¿Se refiere a Yusuuke-san? Se fue hace un momento, parece que sólo estaba de paso -explicó con una mirada algo nostálgica.

-Oi… Tsurara… -la llamó el chico. Se acercó despacio a ella y puso su mano sobre su mejilla- ¿Has estado llorando? -preguntó.

Yuki-onna se sonrojó y se separó de su protegido. ¿Tan obvia fue? ¿Tan fácil era darse cuenta?

-Yo… es que... he estado muy sensible y… me puse a pensar en algunas cosas; n-no tiene importancia Joven Amo -dijo titubeante y nerviosa. Puso una sonrisa falsa y caminó en dirección al edificio escolar-. Deberíamos ir a clases, la campana está pronta a sonar Joven Amo.

El castaño veía su espalda, percibía su tono de voz. Sabía que ella le ocultaba algo, la razón de aquel rastro de lágrimas. ¿Y por qué no quería decírselo? Se conocían desde hacia tanto. ¿Acaso Yuki-onna no confiaba en él?

-Tsurara -la llamó, la joven se detuvo.

-Dígame Joven Amo -respondió.

-Cuando estés lista puedes confiar en mí y decírmelo, ¿entendido? -dijo poniéndose a su lado. Miró el rostro sorprendido de su guardiana y le extendió la mano– Vamos a clase.

Tsurara miró la expresión amable del castaño y tomó su mano.

_Muchas gracias Rikuo-sama, algún día… le diré este miedo que tengo._

… _Muchas gracias…_

Más tarde, dentro del edificio escolar, el cuarteto de chicas conversaba animadamente.

La rubia de cabellos cortos y ondeados veía tranquila los rostros sonrojados de dos de sus compañeras. La elección de meseras para el café del evento de San Valentín dio unos interesantes resultados. Por votación de la mayoría de los varones y tras la fría negación de una de las candidatas, sus amigas estarían atendiendo a los invitados del evento.

-Bien Yuki-chan date la vuelta -pidió viendo a su adorable amiga con un traje de mesera bastante ostentoso. En su mano tenía unos cuantos alfileres y una aguja, dejando marcas en algunas zonas para perfeccionar el traje.

-Esto es vergonzoso -objetó Yuki-onna ligeramente sonrojada. El traje le quedaba suelto en la cintura y algo alto en la falda. Le pidió a su amiga si podía arreglarlo y ahora tenía cuidado al moverse para no pincharse con algún alfiler.

-No te muevas Yuki-chan -advirtió la chica. Llevó el alfiler de su boca al vestuario y suspiro-. No hay forma – resopló.

-¿Eh? Miyu-chan es muy corto, a-además jamás he usado algo asi; haz algo… -pidió con ojitos de cachorro. La guardiana sentía demasiada vergüenza como para salir en ese traje a recibir a otras personas.

-Intenta probarte este Yuki-chan -dijo la Mokatoga tendiéndole otro traje-. Este parece algo más largo y la cintura es más pequeña, pruébatelo -dijo, la rubia le miró y ella le hizo un guiño-. Seguro que hay alguien que estará ansioso por verte con el traje puesto -en tono juguetón.

Tsurara estaba detrás de una cortina improvisada en el aula con su grupo de amigas, algo separadas de las demás chicas de su salón. Aun así escuchó el comentario de Ayumi entre los cuchicheos de las demás. Su sonrojo envolvió toda su blanquecina piel.

-¡Ayumi-chan! -reprimió avergonzaba mientras se cambiaba de atuendo– No puedo creer que estés feliz de vestir esto; es embarazoso…

-Está feliz porque invitó a Makoto-sensei por adelantado -dijo Maya bajando su acostumbrado libro de pasta naranja.

-Es verdad -aseguró la chica de cabello color musgo sin vergüenza- ¡Me muero por ver su cara! - exclamó evidentemente emocionada.

-Esta chica no tiene pudor, el hombre ya está algo mayor y ella… Ah, Ayumi-chan… -suspiró Miyuki, comentando en su oreja a Maya.

La chica de bincha blanca la miró, la examinó un momento y contestó.

-Caso perdido -concluyó pegándole un calcomanía en la frente a la Mokatoga. El sticker tenía la imagen de un rostro con corazones y en palabras cómicas la palabra "loca".

Miyuki se burló por su broma y Ayumi desprendió el sticker de su frente, lo leyó y aun así siguió festejando.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué no te vestiste tu Maya-chan -comentó Miyuki viendo como ella volvía a leer su libro. La de cabellos azules le miró.

-Aburrido -dijo con voz fría y algo perturbadora.

-Ya veo -dijeron Ayumi y Miyuki con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Ya estoy lista, creo que esta igual de corto -comentó la guardiana al terminar de cambiarse. Sus amigas la vieron con una sonrisa de felicidad, aquel traje le quedaba perfecto- ¿Eh? ¿Chicas? -dijo al ver cómo la observaban.

-Está decidido -exclamó Miyuki dando un aplauso- ¡Yuki-chan!

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntaron la ojidorada y la Kytsu.

-Tienes que ir a mostrárselo a Nura-kun -dijeron las dos restantes con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¡Ni de broma! -se negó Tsurara en respuesta automática cubriéndose con sus brazos su pecho- ¡De ninguna manera! –exclamó apartándose de sus amigas.

-Ayumi, ¿no piensas lo mismo que yo? -preguntó Miyuki a la mencionada con una mirada maliciosa. Esa chica podía pasar por un youkai de veces en cuando, esta ocasión era una de esas.

-De seguro y todavía sigue en su salón –contestó. Ambas se rodearon de un aura oscura. A Yuki-onna una sola palabra le cruzó la mente. ¡Escapar!

En el salón de al lado los alumnos comenzaron a salir, habían terminado de alistar todo para el evento del día siguiente. Al salir notaron a los chicos del salón continuo esperando fuera con estrellitas en los ojos pegados a la puerta para escuchar lo que fuera que pasaba dentro.

-Los chicos están afuera -dijo Torii apuntando a los estudiantes. El grupo de amigos se detuvo al igual que la mayoría de varones del mismo salón.

-Las chicas se están probando los trajes -explicó un chico entre el grupo.

De pronto, una mirada perversa y muchos corazones aparecieron en la mayoría de los varones exceptuando a Rikuo y Kiyotsugu. Todos ellos se amontonaron junto a los demás chicos en la puerta, luchando por escuchar o ver algo tras la pequeña ventana cubierta con papel por el reverso. En él se leía claramente "No espíen".

-Estos chicos se dejan llevar por las hormonas -suspiró Maki- ¿Y Shima?- preguntó al ver su espacio vacío entre los otros dos chicos.

-Se fue de pronto -explicó Kana apuntando entre el grupo de chicos una cabellera rubia.

-¡Ah! Escuché que harán un Maid Café, de seguro es por eso que los chicos están tan emocionados -explicó Torii con una sonrisa por su descubrimiento.

-¿Maid? -exclamó Rikuo sorprendido. Su guardiana no le había comentado nada de eso. Era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre aquello. De repente se escucharon algunas voces provenientes del aula, las chicas parecían tener un desacuerdo.

-¡No! ¡No voy a salir vestida así! -gritó una chica. El tono de voz llegó rápidamente a Rikuo. Era Tsurara.

-¡Te ves monísima! -exclamó otra chica. Para los chicos del salón era Miyuki.

-¡No saltes! ¡Aún falta poner la tela de la falda! -exclamó Ayumi al ver a su amiga saltar un asiento para escapar- Así que ese color usas~ -dijo con voz burlona.

-¡Ayumi-chan! -exclamó avergonzada la guardiana intentando bajar lo más posible la falda.

Afuera muchos de los varones se desmayaban por lo escuchado.

-¡Ayumi-chan! -llamó Miyuki al ver cómo Tsurara huía rumbo a la puerta luego de tomar su abrigo.

-¡Yo la tengo! -afirmó corriendo hacia la puerta. Tsurara la abrió presurosa. Los chicos se hicieron para atrás en un auto reflejo para no ser descubiertos. Intentó volver hacia dentro cuando vió a la ojimiel resbalar con una de las escobas en el suelo que cayó cuando ella pasó. Lo que no vio fue que otra escoba mas cayó al lado de la puerta y al retroceder su pie se deslizó sobre esta.

-¡Yuki-chan! -exclamo Ayumi al verla resbalarse.

-Por poco -dijo en suspiro el castaño sujetándola entre sus brazos. La miró un momento y la ojidorada se sorprendió de verlo. Luego, casi sin querer, Rikuo observó el traje que ella traía y un sonrojo ocupo sus mejillas.

Yuki-onna se ruborizó y escondió su rostro, justo lo que quería evitar ocurría ¡Su Joven Amo la vio en aquel traje!

Dentro del aula Miyuki ayudaba a Ayumi a levantarse, ambas con una sonrisa de victoria. Afuera, los alumnos observaban también sonrojados el traje de Tsurara. Rikuo se percató al instante de las intensas miradas sobre ella, tomó el abrigo que ella tenía en su mano, la ayudo a levantarse y la cubrió rápidamente con él.

-¡Oigan ustedes! -gritó Miyuki con una expresión malévola en su rostro- ¡Qué creen que hacen ahí mirando! ¡Largaos!

Los chicos se esfumaron por arte de magia al ver la expresión demoniaca en el rostro de la Takegu. Esa chica podía machacarlos si quería.

-Oikawa-san te ves muy linda -se aventuró a decir Shima con un sonrojo y nerviosismo notorio.

-G-Gracias Shima-kun -contestó Tsurara cerrando el abrigo. Rikuo no despegó su mirada de ella ni del sonrojo de su rostro. Algo en el comentario de Shima le molestaba, aunque… ella en verdad se veía preciosa.

-Kurata nos espera -dijo Rikuo tomando su mano por un momento.

Tsurara reaccionó en ese momento, levantó la mirada y vio la sonrisa sincera de su protegido.

-Me quedaré un poco más, tengo que hacer unas cosas. Vayan ustedes - respondió. Rikuo la miró un momento y luego asintió.

-Te veo en casa -dijo en tono bajo. Soltó su mano y caminó hacia su grupo de amigos.

-Yuki-chan~- dijeron en tono meloso sus dos amigas.

-¡No lo digan! -replicó Tsurara entrando de nuevo al aula. Las miradas picaras de sus amigas le daban mala espina.

-Está bien- suspiró Miyuki intercambiando miradas con Maya-. No diré nada.

-Te lo agradezco -supiró cansada Yuki-onna cuando sintió palmadas en la espalda.

-Buen trabajo -felicitó la Kytsu con una mirada picara dándole palmaditas para animarla. Luego se escuchó el crack en la paciencia de la guardiana seguido por la risa de todas las chicas del salón.

Maya podía ser muy agradable y oportuna.

En la noche regresó agotada y con un par de bolsas en sus manos. Ingresó en silencio a la Casa Nura saludando a los youkais que venía por los pasillos. Entró a su habitación y la cerró rápido, viendo que nadie la siguiera. Depositó las bolsas en el suelo y de una de ellas sacó una cajita de envoltorio color vino y moño blanco.

El resultado de una tarde de arduo trabajo en el salón de cocina de la escuela. Unos chocolates hechos con la ayuda de sus amigas, entre risas y varias indirectas.

_Ellas sin duda me hacen sonrojar más que cualquiera otra persona._

Guardó el obsequio en su armario y saco el vestido de maid que tendría que usar al día siguiente. A un lado había una nota de Ayumi.

_Pruébatelo antes de venir._

-Bueno, supongo que tendré que hacerlo -suspiró derrotada. Minutos después se había cambiado y se miraba en un espejo que una semana antes Kejourou puso en su habitación–. Parece que todo está bien -dijo mirando el traje–. Oh- exclamó al ver un lado por debajo de la manga roto–. Creo que tengo agujas e hilo por aquí.

Busco los utensilios rápido pero no los encontró.

_Seguro Kejourou los ha tomado, deben estar en su habitación._ Pensó. Se miró otra vez en el espejo y también miró el uniforme escolar que tenia a un lado. No hacía falta cambiarse si sólo iba al cuarto de Kejourou. Además era hora de la cena y la mayoría estaría en el comedor, el cuarto quedaba apenas a unas puertas del suyo.

-¡Lo haré rápido! -dijo, abrió la puerta de su habitación y miró a los lados. No había nadie cerca. Salió de la habitación y caminó de puntitas al cuarto de Kejourou. Una, dos y tres puertas. Un par mas y ya estaría allí.

-¿Tsurara? -llamó viéndola caminar de manera graciosa. La oscuridad no le permitía ver más allá de su silueta, estaba seguro de que era ella– Kejourou quiere que vayas a cenar y que la ayudes con los platos.

Más la joven se había quedado de pie en su sitio.

-C-Claro Joven Amo -respondió nerviosa. No volteó y estaba segura que su corazón se había detenido al solo escuchar su voz. Sin duda no tenía suerte ese día.

-¿Te pasa algo? -preguntó Rikuo acercándose a ella. Estaba actuando extraño.

-Eh…no nada -respondió girándose. ¡No debía dejarle verla!- ¡Iré enseguida! - respondió corriendo por el lado del Tercero.

-Tsurara -llamó de nuevo Rikuo tomándola del brazo antes de que se fuera- ¿Me puedes decir que te pa- ?

El peliblanco se quedó mudo. Su guardiana vestía ese traje tan…provocativo a la vista. En la tarde apenas y pudo mirarla. Pero ahora podía mirarla detenidamente. Esa falda corta que hacia lucir su piel blanquecina. La parte superior llena de unos listones que hacían lucir su busto. Y ese sonrojo en su rostro. La miró de arriba abajo y los ojos dorados estaban llenos de vergüenza.

-Cámbiate primero y luego ve donde Kejourou -le aconsejó cubriéndose el rostro con su mano luego de soltarla.

-E-Entendido -respondió la chica avergonzada.

-Ah y Tsurara -la llamó antes de que ella entrara a su habitación. La fémina se detuvo en la puerta a espera de las órdenes de su señor. Sin embargo sólo sintió el cosquilleo en su cuello-, deberías usar ese traje más seguido cuando estés a solas conmigo -susurró seductor viendo como el rostro de ella se pintaba de carmín hasta ponerla totalmente roja. Sin duda la chica era demasiado inocente.

Luego el cosquilleo cesó y volteó avergonzada. El Tercero ya no estaba allí.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía que se le saldría del pecho. ¿Qué había querido decir? ¿Qué le quedaba bien? ¿Qué se veía linda? Entonces por qué tenía que decirlo con ese tono… ¡tan seductor!

-Rikuo-sama es…muy confuso -suspiró derrotada. ¿Cómo podría interpretar sus palabras? Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se dispuso a cambiarse. De reojo vió el pedazo de papel que sobresalía del bolsillo de la falda. Se agachó a recogerlo y lo leyó de nuevo.

-Shizuka-san debió ser una persona muy buena -alagó mirándose en el espejo. - ¿Qué diría ella si viera a Yusuuke-san ahora? -se preguntó.

Sin duda ella jamás estaría lista para ver partir a su protegido. Un vacio se formó en su pecho e involuntariamente unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, sólo el pensamiento era doloroso.

_Rikuo-sama, si algún día… si él no estuviera a mi lado…no lo soportaría…_

El recuerdo de la pelea contra Tsuchigumo afloró de pronto. Aquel momento ella creyó haberlo perdido. Era un vacio profundo, doloroso e… insoportable. La palabra se repitió como una película. Insoportable.

Eso sintió cuando lo vio sangrando, luego al querer vengarse en su nombre y sentirse derrotada. Remordimiento. Por su falta de poder.

Y finalmente, cuando sintió que ya no podía más y que su razón para vivir se esfumó, una palabra se escucho fuertemente "Rencor". Sintió mucho rencor y repulsión contra sí misma por su debilidad y su falta de cuidado, por no protegerle como debía, por no ser de mayor utilidad y más que nada… por no evitar que ocurriera.

Angustia, temor, dolor, desesperanza, odio, remordimiento, rencor, ansiedad, vergüenza. Tapó su rostro con sus manos y estiró su mano hacia la oscuridad del cuarto, como queriendo tocar el techo. Un vacio tan sofocante que te impide respirar. Un lugar sin él, estaría… lleno de soledad.

Su Amo seguía con vida, estaba a su lado y aún… aún podía protegerlo. Sería fuerte, haría lo necesario para cuidar de él, incluso de sí mismo o de ella, lo protegería más que a nadie en el mundo.

-…ojala pudiera ver el futuro... -deseó con un tono débil-. Si eso pasara… podría evitar la muerte de Rikuo-sama, y le protegería; yo… seria de utilidad para él -contestó.

Quizás ella podría cuidarlo, podría verlo feliz, le seria de utilidad.

-Seré fuerte para proteger a Rikuo-sama -concluyó llevándose una mano al pecho.

Las lagrimas que caían de los espejos dorados cesaron, mostrando la decisión y la fuerza que la ayudaba a seguir adelante.

_Para no sentirme sola como esa vez, quiero ser fuerte y proteger a Rikuo-sama. Para que nadie lo lastime, quiero ser fuerte._

*Avance*

Es Dia de San Valentin, Yuki-onna buscará la manera de entregar su preciado obsequio, aunque alguien se adelantó a ello.

_¿Qué hace Ienaga-san a solas con Rikuo-sama?_

Hola a todos. Este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. La he abandonado por un tiempo, pero finalmente la tengo escrita. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Buena, mala, terrible? Me esforcé mucho en este capítulo y quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que incluyeron esta historia entre sus favoritas. Como ustedes sabrán Maldición de hielo va por el 19avo capitulo y confieso que el final está cerca. Díganme que piensan u opinan sobre el capitulo en un review, que es lo que me alienta a seguir.

Muchas gracias a Suki90 que me apoya con las correcciones. ¡Eres la mejor!

*_Shizuka_ = Calmada, silenciosa, pacifica, serena.


	6. San Valentin para Yukionna

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece.**

-Dialogo de los personajes-

**Énfasis**

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

**Cap.6: El San Valentín de Yuki Onna**

― ¡Una orden de Café Expreso y dos mediterráneos en camino! ―respondió la joven animada, dejando una nota sobre la barra. El joven camarero la tomó y la pasó rápido a los cocineros detrás él. La señorita Oikawa relucía de felicidad en su traje de camarera. Aunque al principio no le gustara la idea todo resulto mejor de lo que esperaba.

― ¡Oikawa-chan! ¡Ven aquí! ―llamó un grupo de chicos desde una mesa. La ojimorada resopló y fingió una sonrisa. Ese pequeño grupo llevaba todo el día allí pidiendo postres y demás, comiendo y volviendo a pedir para que en cada oportunidad que tenían poder preguntarle sobre su vida privada.

A su lado Ayumi le miró divertida, su amiga estaba bellísima en su traje, pero lo bueno era que ella no notaba las perversas miradas de decenas de estudiantes que venían únicamente a verla. Por otro lado, ambas chicas tenían a un guardia de armas tomar, Miyuki se había cargado sola a dos tipos gigantescos del equipo de box cuando estos intentaron tocar el inmaculado cuerpo de la Yuki Onna. Maya la seguía, dándole todos los implementos necesarios para la golpiza. Como Miyuki decía "El castigo divino para pervertidos".

― ¡Ese grupito ya me sacó de quicio! ―exclamó frustrada Miyuki, Ayumi se acercó para tratar de calmarla.

― Miyu-chan tranquila, están consumiendo, así que no podemos hacer nada ―le dijo tomándola por los hombros para que retrocediera de su intento de asesinato.

― Pero Ayumi… esos capullos llevan aquí más de tres horas ―refutó la rubia mirando de forma asesina a los chicos que hacían su pedido a la guardiana.

― Trata de entender Miyu-chan ―insistió la joven. Unas chicas alzaron la mano y Ayumi miró a su amiga―. No mates a nadie por favor, no quiero que sepan que tengo una amiga psicópata ―bromeó mirando a la Kitsu que seguía leyendo al lado de Miyuki.

― Está bien ― dijo vencida, Ayumi se fue y Miyuki tomó una silla, se sentó y sacó unos binoculares para mirar en dirección a la mesa "llena de pervertidos" que atendía Tsurara―. ¡Tenemos que proteger a Yuki-chan! ¿Verdad, Maya-chan? ―preguntó. A su lado la peliazul alzó la mirada y asintió.

― Oikawa-chan, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños? ―se aventuró a decir uno de los cuatro muchachos.

― ¿Eh? Disculpa, pero no creo que eso sea importante ―se limitó a contestar la fémina, apuntando rápido los pedidos. Los chicos eran agradables pero no le gustaba el hecho de que la llamaran de manera tan cercana cuando apenas y los conoció hace unas horas.

― Anda. ¿Cuál es tu actividad favorita? ―preguntó otro. El chico tomó de la mano rápido a la chica para impedirle que se fuera.

― ¿Po-Podrías soltarme? Tengo que pedir las ordenes –explicó la chica tratando de irse. El ambiente de interrogatorio no le gustaba, menos que alguien la tocara.

― ¡Pervertido detectado! ―dijo Maya con voz mecánica, enfocando con los binoculares el objetivo― ¿Cuáles son las órdenes, Miyu-sama? ―preguntó con una seña de comando, viendo los ojos furiosos de la rubia.

― ¡Castigo! ―respondió ella, moviendo las manos de manera maquiavélica.

― Ayumi-chan, ¿podrías calmar un poco a tu amiga? Si mira a los clientes así se marcharan ―pidió el presidente a la estudiante mientras ella dejaba unos platillos. La peliverde giró a ver a su amiga, quien en compañía de Maya, con cascos de militares camuflados, se escondían tras la barra.

― Claro ―respondió. Suspiró y caminó hacia el par de chicas. Al llegar, ambas miraban con los binoculares a la mesa que atendía la Yuki Onna–. Muchachas dejen de hacer eso, asustan a los clientes.

― ¡Shh! ¡Ayumi-chan, mira! ―le indicó Miyuki prestándole los binoculares. Un aura oscura y terrorífica escapaba de su cuerpo, con las letras gigantescas de asesina sobre su cabeza.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

Ayumi miró los binoculares en la dirección que le indicó la sicópata de su amiga y vio que uno de los chicos sostenía la mano de su amiga Yuki-chan y ella tenía una cara de incomodidad total.

― ¡Yuki-chan está en problemas! ―exclamó, juntándose en círculo con las otras dos. Las tres chicas comenzaron a murmuran, obviando que un grupo de estudiantes entraba al café.

― ¡Oh! Así que este es el café ¡Impresionante! ―exclamó Kiyotsugu mirando al grupo de meseras y la gran clientela del lugar– Muy apropiado para San Valentín ―dijo.

Detrás de él Kana, Torii y Maki miraban los trajes y la carta para decidir que pedir. Mientras los ojos de dos chicos se perdían en la silueta de la ojimorada. Shima y Rikuo se quedaron mirando, deleitándose con el traje que traía la Oikawa, deteniéndose en cada curva de su cuerpo y la blancura de la piel expuesta de sus piernas.

Tsurara llevaba el traje de sirvienta a juego con unos lazos negros y blancos en sus muñecas, unas largas medias negras en las piernas y unos cortos tacones blancos. Rikuo no despegó la mirada de su guardiana, recordando la noche anterior y las palabras que le susurró. Pensándolo bien, la idea sonaba "demasiado" tentadora. Se percató entonces del rostro incomodo que tenia, y de la "inocente" mano que mantenía un chico sobre la de ella.

Miyuki estaba lista y en posición para ir en contra del "pervertido mal nacido" que retenía a su querida amiga, mas se detuvo cuando vio a un chico de la mesa, justo al lado derecho de su amiga, fingir caerse de la silla y abrir bien los ojos en dirección a la falda de la Yuki Onna.

Un sensor se prendió en la mente de Ayumi y Miyuki. ¡Aquel condenado adolescente intentaba verle la ropa interior a su compañera!

― ¡Qué castigo! ¡A este lo castro!― gritó Miyuki furiosa como un demonio corriendo a toda velocidad para detener la malicia contra su amiga.

― ¿Eh?

Tsurara volteó al sentir algo caer a su costado y vio al chico caer al suelo con los ojos abiertos en dirección al interior de su falda. Intentó cubrirse pero el chico que tenía su mano sujeta la jaló un poco para que no se moviera y el tercero tomó su otra mano.

_¡Me va a ver!_

― ¡Vict-! ― exclamó el muchacho, enfocando su mirada sobre la piel blanca de las piernas de la Oikawa, cuando dos zapatillas se estallaron en su cara dejándolo K.O. Los dientes del chico volaron junto a un ligero rastro de sangre, antes de estrecharse con la pared, llevándose una mesa de paso.

― ¿Alguien más quiere probar? ―preguntaron dos voces con tono maléfico, en dirección a los dos chicos restantes de la mesa que soltaron rápido a la Oikawa. Ambos chicos comenzaron a sudar y tras dejar dinero sobre la mesa, intentaron huir.

Rikuo y Miyuki atraparon al par en el aire cuando ambos saltaron la mesa para correr a la salida. La rubia miró divertida al Nura, este sólo rió por lo bajo.

― Yo me encargo Nura-kun ―dijo Ayumi tomando al pervertido de las manos del castaño. Lo alzó junto a su amiga con una mano y tras ellas Maya las seguía.

― Maya-chan ―llamaron ambas, con los ojos de un demonio y sonrisas sádicas. La Kytsu asintió–. El bate ―dijeron ambas, la peli azul extendió rápido dos bates de metal a sus amigas, los chicos atrapados comenzaron a sudar.

Tsurara sonrió nerviosa, sus amigas podían ser… un "poco" radicales y sobreprotectoras. Volteó a ver a su Joven Amo algo inquieta, más este sólo le sonrió.

― Te ves hermosa, Tsurara ―le alagó, causando un fuerte sonrojo en ella. La guardiana bajó la mirada avergonzada, el castaño sonrió, le tomó de la barbilla y vio su rostro sonrosado–. Luego tenemos algo de qué hablar, sobre lo de anoche ―susurró por lo bajo.

Tsurara asintió despacio y el joven soltó su barbilla al ver a sus amigos acercarse. Ienaga Kana venia algo nerviosa junto a sus dos amigas; Kiyotsugu y Shima se detuvieron a ver a la ojimorada.

― Ese traje te sienta muy bien Oikawa-san ―dijo el muchacho, mirando meticulosamente la silueta de la guardiana.

― ¿Eh? Gracias ―respondió.

― Oikawa-san podría ser modelo ―dijo Shima con un sonrojo en su rostro. La Yuki Onna se sonrojó y rio nerviosa. Pero el comentario a Rikuo no le había gustado para nada.

_¿Modelo? Tsurara puede ser modelo, es muy bonita y tiene buen cuerpo… ¡Espera! ¡Qué estoy diciendo!_

"_¿Para qué medio mundo la vea? ¡Estás loco!"―_refutó su lado youkai.

― ¿Rikuo-kun? ―preguntó Kana al ver a su amigo con una mirada inquieta. El castaño reaccionó y vió a su amiga sostenerlo del brazo― ¿Te pasa algo?

― No... No es nada ―respondió.

―Bueno, les tomaré las ordenes en un rato, esperen aquí ―dijo Tsurara recogiendo el dinero que dejaron los muchachos al irse. Una amplia sonrisa se expandió en su rostro, su Joven Amo le dijo que se veía hermosa, que se veía linda… ¡y eso la hacía estar muy feliz!

A sus espaldas, Rikuo se sentaba en compañía de sus amigos, con la mirada de Kana fija en él, sin que este se percatase. La castaña seguía la mirada de su mejor amigo, que estaba abstracto en mirar el contorno de la guardiana de arriba abajo, desordenándose el cabello cada tanto. Desde que llegaron al café él se quedó prendado de la silueta de la Oikawa, incluso le escuchó decirle "hermosa". ¡Rikuo jamás le dijo algo más allá de linda!

Suspiró e intento distraerse, mirando la carta para ver que pedir. Era media tarde por lo que un té no estaría mal. Regresó su mirada al Nura que veía a la ojimorada venir con un pequeño cuadernillo de apuntes y bolígrafo, lista para recibir su orden. Incluso ella no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia, la Oikawa se veía radiante en el traje de mesera, más aun con la sonrisa dulce que traía en el rostro.

_¡No te desanimes! ¡Tengo que entregarle mi obsequio como sea!_

― Rikuo-kun ¿Qué vas a pedir? ―preguntó captando al Nura distraído en un par de chicos que interceptaron a la guardiana en su camino a la mesa. El castaño giró a mirar la carta sin mucho interés, mirando de reojo a los chicos que le hacían unas preguntas a la pelinegra― ¿Te parece si compartimos este? Es muy grande para uno solo y se ve delicioso ―dijo, viendo que su compañero no prestaba mucha atención.

Esa era una buena oportunidad.

―Sí, claro ―se limitó a responder Rikuo sin mirar el dibujo o la descripción del pedido de su amiga.

― ¡Oikawa-san! ―llamó Shima emocionado. La ojimorada miró a los dos muchachos y tras hacer una pequeña reverencia fue con la patrulla– Quiero el número tres, por favor ―pidió viendo la sonrisa y el ligero sonrojo de la youkai.

― Maki y yo compartiremos el especial #5 ―explicó Torii señalando el menú.

― Yo quiero este de aquí ―pidió Kiyotsugu, indicándole. La ojimorada anotó rápido y volteo hacia los castaños, sentados uno al lado del otro. Rikuo volteó hacia Kana para que hiciera el pedido, la Ienaga sonrió.

― Quiero el especial de hoy ―aclaró Tsurara se sorprendió un poco y apunto.

― ¿Rikuo-kun que vas a pedir? ―preguntó risueña, el castaño iba a responder mas Kana se le adelantó.

― Rikuo-kun y yo vamos a compartirlo, ¿verdad? ―preguntó a su amigo, quien asintió. Por otro lado, la Yuki Onna tembló ante la afirmación de su Amo, si ambos comían juntos… bueno, eso era que… ¿Acaso ellos estaban… saliendo?

― E-Entendido, enseguida vuelvo ―contestó rápido, girando y corriendo hacia la barra. Rikuo la miró preocupado, más cuando ella chocó contra un mesero y por suerte no hizo que botara la bandeja llena de platos.

― Pedido para la mesa ocho, por favor ―anunció el delegado de clase por detrás de la cortina que separaba la simulada cocina y leyó los pedidos, llamando uno su atención.

― Oikawa-san, ¿quién pidió el especial? ―preguntó.

― Eh… Ienaga-san y Rikuo-kun ―respondió algo cabizbaja. El delegado sólo miró por sobre su compañera hacia la mesa y sonrió.

― Vaya, no creí que Nura-kun fuera tan directo ―dijo, ganándose una mirada fría por parte de su compañera–. I-Iré por los pedidos ―respondió, entrando a la cocina.

Tsurara se sentó en una silla cerca de la barra agotada, dejó su cabeza caer entre sus manos con los codos apoyados en la madera del servidor y suspiró. No podía estar pasando eso justo cuando creyó tener una mísera esperanza. ¿Cómo iba a entregar su regalo ahora? Si estaba claro que su Joven Amo tenía interés por su amiga de la infancia. Un suspiro más largo le siguió a otro y con cuidado se dirigió a una esquina, detrás de un vestidor improvisado, un paquete envuelto purpura con un lazo color crema pastel relucía al lado de su ropa.

― ¿Qué hago ahora contigo? ―dijo desanimada levantando el paquete.

― ¡Orden lista! ¡Mesa ocho! ―se escuchó, la guardiana resopló y dejó el paquete en el suelo; regresó por la orden y tras poner los pedidos en la bandeja los llevas hacia sus amigos. El castaño conversaba con Kana, de una manera animosa, logrando bajarle el humor. Dejo el té con tostadas para Shima, la tortilla de Kiyotsugu y los pasteles de Maki y Torii; dejando el de Kana y Rikuo para el final. En su bandeja relucía una copa de helado grade, con bolas de helado de fresa haciendo una pequeña montaña giratoria, con un chocolate en forma de corazón en la punta, rodeado por pedazos de sandia y manzana, todo cubierto de chispas de dulce. A un lado, un mensaje sobre una galleta decía "Feliz San Valentín para la pareja".

Rikuo se impresionó por el postre, no esperaba "eso" precisamente. Sintió una ligera brisa helada y al voltear vio a su guardiana inclinándose levemente para poner los cubiertos en la mesa, por su mirada fría y neutral supo que estaba enojada, molesta e incómoda.

― El Café les desea un Feliz San Valentín, Ienaga-san… Rikuo-kun ―saludó haciendo una reverencia y marchándose rápido hasta detrás de la barra.

_¡Por qué tenía que pedir el especial de San Valentín! ¡Por qué con ella! ¡Estúpido postre…! ¡Estúpido Rikuo-sama!_

― ¡Oikawa-san! ―llamó una pelinegra de cabello corto, compañera de clases de la guardiana. La ojimorada volteó agotada y algo irritada por el "bendito" postre que su Amo compartía con la humana Ienaga– Gracias por tu duro trabajo ―alagó extendiéndole un papel amarillo–. Es el monto de tu paga, el café ha sido un éxito y el presidente dijo que los excedentes pueden repartirse entre nosotros, este es tuyo, ten el de Miyuki, Ayumi y Maya. No he podido encontrarlas desde hace rato ―dijo, entregándole otros papeles con una suma escrita en ellos.

― Gracias, Gozamuri-san ―respondió la guardiana, guardando los papeles dentro de su mochila escolar. Un sonido le llamó la atención y reconoció el timbre de teléfono, era el de Ayumi que estaba guardado dentro de un bolso gris al lado de sus cosas. Ambas chicas se miraron cómo dudando en responder, Tsurara presentir que debía ser importante y sacó el celular para contestar.

En la pantalla el nombre de Makoto-sensei brillaba entre corazones.

― ¿Alo? ¡Ayumi-chan! ¡Necesito tu ayuda, los niños quieren que vengas de nuevo a la escuela y sé que estas ocupada pero podrías venir más tarde! ―pidió con urgencia la voz de un joven.

― ¿Eh? Disculpe… soy amiga de Ayumi-chan y ella no está aquí ahora ―respondió Tsurara.

― ¿Oikawa-san? ¡Oikawa-san! ¡Por favor dile a Ayumi-chan que venga! ¡Hemos intentado de todo para distraer a los niños y nada, no me gusta verlos llorar! ¡Te lo pido! ― dijo con voz angustiada.

―… Makoto-sensei… ―susurró con una gotita en la cabeza ante la actitud del maestro. No se suponía que debía ser mas… ¿maduro?

― ¡Cuento contigo! ―dijo rápido el hombre cortando la llamada. Tsurara no sabía qué hacer, ella quería irse de una vez de la escuela y poder ocultar su obsequio en algún lugar recóndito para que nunca fuera hallado. La compañera le miró con una sonrisa y la guardiana sólo bajo la cabeza. ¡Era su amiga y debía ayudarla! Ayumi le mataría sino le decía que Makoto-sensei la necesitaba.

― Gozamuri-san, ¿podrías? ―preguntó dando un vistazo a sus pertenencias.

― Claro Oikawa-san ―contestó amable. La Oikawa sólo atinó a tomar su celular, el de Ayumi y salir como alma que lleva el diablo a buscar a sus compañeras.

Rikuo la vio salir apresurada aún en su traje de camarera, la prisa de su guardiana le dio mala espina e intentó levantarse de su asiento.

― ¿Vas a algún lado, Rikuo-kun? ―preguntó la castaña, comiendo el dichoso helado de fresa.

― Eh, al baño. ¡Eso! Voy al baño ―respondió presuroso. No obstante, Kana se percató de la salida de la Oikawa del salón. ¿Quién no lo notaría? Sí buena parte de la cola de varones que esperaban por su mesa suspiraron tristes al verla marcharse. El Nura se levantó rápido, se disculpó y salió fuera del aula.

― Kana, ¿también te vas? ―preguntó Torii mientras comía su pastel.

― Voy a buscar algo a mi casillero ―respondió levantándose y dejando el helado a medio comer.

Kana no era tonta, sabía que el ojimarron corrió a ver a la Oikawa y aprovecharía el momento para ir en busca de su obsequio y casualmente encontrarlo en el camino. Por otro lado la guardiana subía presurosa las escaleras hacia la azotea. Al llegar abrió la puerta de golpe, viendo con sorpresa a lo que simulaban ser los jóvenes que la estuvieron molestando en el café antes, pero llenos de golpes, con el rostro hinchado y completamente magullados.

― ¡Maya, no trancaste la puerta! ―replico Miyuki al ver entra a la Oikawa.

― Se me olvido ―se limitó a responder la peli azul, picando con un palito a ambos estudiantes varones tirados en el suelo.

― ¡Chicas! ¿Qué les hicieron? ―preguntó alarmada, aunque por dentro quería contener la risa de ver a Maya picarlos con el dichoso palito cómo si estuvieran muertos. Su preocupación pudo más y se acerco a los chicos― ¿Están bien? ―preguntó asustada, mirando el rostro semi desfigurado por los golpes de uno de ellos.

― Están bien, todavía respiran, sólo son golpes Yuki-chan ―le dijo Ayumi, sin mostrar importancia. La Oikawa volteó al sentir algo hacer click en su cabeza y tomó a su amiga por los hombros rápido, remeciéndola en el proceso debido a los nervios.

― ¡Makoto-sensei! ¡Llamada! ¡Ayumi! ―dijo lo más rápido que sus labios pudieron pronunciar. Maya y Miyuki se hicieron hacia atrás por reflejo, cuando en los ojos de Ayumi aparecieron dos gigantescos corazones y fue Ayumi la que tomó a Tsurara en hombros, remeciéndola con fuerza.

― ¡Qué te dijo! ―preguntó rápido. Pero la ojimorada estaba mareada por el fuerte remesón que su amiga seguía dándole, por lo cual, sólo atino a elevar su celular. La peliverde lo tomó rápido y salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

―Uff… ¿Estás bien Yuki-chan? ―preguntó Miyuki al ver los remolinos en los ojos morados, signos de su mareo. La Kytsu ayudó a su amiga a recuperar el equilibrio y rió por lo bajo– Me alegro por Ayumi, así podrá darle su obsequio a Makoto-sensei. Y hablando de eso… ¡Ya le diste el tuyo! ¿Verdad? ―preguntó tenaz la rubia, al ver que Tsurara estaba más tranquila.

―Ah… claro… bueno sabes, creo que mejor lo hago luego ―respondió la pelinegra, tanto Miyuki como Maya la miraron algo preocupadas, la guardiana alzó la mirada con una sonrisa, intentando ocultar su tristeza―. Tengan, el delegado dijo que podíamos quedarnos esto ―dijo rápido, desviando el tema, les extendió los papeles a sus amigas y las hizo girarse en dirección a la puerta.

― ¿Yuki-chan? ―preguntaron ambas, sorprendidas por su inusual estado de ánimo. Tsurara las empujó levemente.

― Vamos a comprar algo para comer, ¿sí? ―dijo animosa, empujando a sus amigas por las escaleras. Un zumbido se sintió en uno de los bolsillos de su traje y sacó el teléfono rápido. Por la pantalla decía "Kuromaru". Sus dos amigas la miraron para esperarla y la guardiana solo atino a decir– Ya las alcanzo, es mamá… así que vayan avanzando ―dijo, regresando a la azotea.

Las estudiantes se miraron y bajaron las escaleras, encontrándose más alejadas de las escaleras con un preocupado Nura. El castaño las divisó a lo lejos y esperó a que ambas se marcharan, ocultando así que buscaba a su guardiana. Tras no verlas por un rato siguió su camino hacia el único lugar que le faltaba buscar, la azotea.

― Diga –respondió a la llamada. Por el otro lado de la línea una voz masculina contestó.

― Yuki Onna, soy Kuromaru. Parece que hay algunos ayakashi cerca a la escuela del Joven Amo, iré a ver qué ocurre en unos minutos, tendrás que venir conmigo ― dijo serio, la guardiana resopló―. ¿Dónde te encuentro? ―preguntó el Tengu.

― Estoy en la azotea ahora, será mejor que vengas aquí así nadie te ve ―respondió.

―Entendido.

La llamada se cortó y la guardiana permaneció de pie un segundo. Escuchó pasos acercarse y entendió que lo mejor sería cambiarse primero de ropa. Los escuchó más cerca, y una voz familiar le llamó la atención.

― ¿Rikuo-kun?

_¿Qué hace Ienaga-san a solas con Rikuo-sama?_

El castaño volteó, Kana estaba de pie con las manos detrás de su espalda, como ocultando algo. Giro de reojo hacia la puerta semi abierta de la azotea y la pequeña sombra que creyo ver ya no estaba. Quizás Tsurara tampoco estaba allí.

― Kana-chan… creí que te habías quedado en el restaurante… ―dijo algo nervioso, su amiga lo había pillado.

― Te estaba buscando porque… bueno, yo… quería darte algo ―dijo nerviosa, apretando el pequeño paquete que tenia detrás suyo.

― ¿A mí? ¿Qué cosa? ―preguntó inocente Rikuo. Kana tartamudeó un poco y respondió.

― Bueno… como somos amigos desde hace mucho, creo que… bueno… como hoy es San Valentín… ―tartamudeó. Rikuo presintió de que iba la conversación con su amiga, y entendió entonces el por qué ella escondía algo en su espalda. Un sonrojo apareció en su rostro y sólo pudo pasar su brazo por su nuca para tratar de calmarse.

―… yo quería darte algo, espero te guste ―dijo Kana, extendiendo rápido una caja rosada con un gran lazo rojo en medio. Rikuo sólo atino a recibir el obsequio entre sus manos y mirar de reojo a su compañera.

En la pared al lado de la puerta Tsurara se mantenía de pie con la cabeza gacha, tenía la boca cubierta por su mano para ahogar los ligeros sollozos que querían salir, pequeñas lagrimas caían de sus ojos y se mantenía de pie a duras penas para no despertar sospechas sobre su presencia.

_Ienaga-san… va a confesarse…_

Una sombra cubrió la figura de la Yuki Onna, pasando también por la ranura de la puerta de la azotea. Rikuo escuchó un sonido bajo de algo tocar el suelo.

―Rikuo-kun… yo… tú me…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Tsurara saltó frente a la humana cubriéndola con su cuerpo, y una explosión las empujó a ambas contra la pared, recibiendo la guardiana el impacto. Rikuo se vio cubierto por las alas negras del hijo de Karasu, Kuromaru.

― ¡Carne humana! ―exclamó un youkai de gran cabeza y piel gris, con los ojos vacios en negro y una sonrisa de dientes filosos.

― ¡Joven Amo, retroceda! ―alertó el tengu evadiendo un ataque del youkai enemigo y tomando a su Amo en brazos para salir hacia la azotea.

― ¡Espera Kuromaru! ―le alertó el Nura al ver que las dos chicas seguían a merced del youkai enemigo.

― Delicioso ―exclamó el youkai acercándose a Tsurara y Kana, la castaña gritó horrorizada y se mantuvo detrás de la Oikawa. El traje de camarera de la youkai estaba roto, producto del golpe contra la pared que recibió por defender a la humana. Levantó la vista al oír el grito de la humana y vio a un youkai repugnante acercarse. Los ojos morados de la guardiana se volvieron dorados y se mantuvo quieta, aparentando estar inmóvil ante su enemigo.

_Por mucho que quiera que tomes a esta humana, ella es alguien especial para mi maestro y… no puedo dejarte hacerle daño, porque estarías dañando a mi maestro._

―Ienaga-san ―le llamó jalando su mano y llevándola escaleras abajo. La castaña se fijó en el cambio del color de sus ojos pero por el temor sólo atinó a dejarse guiar, al bajar pudo ver las heridas en la espalda de su compañera, cerrando poco a poco.

_¡Tengo que protegerla porque es alguien especial para Rikuo-sama!_

― ¡Kyahh! ―gritó Kana al ver al youkai saltar por encima de ella, impidiéndoles escapar.

― ¿A dónde van? ―preguntó sinuoso el ser.

― Ienaga-san, disculpa ―dijo la guardiana volteando hacia ella. La castaña abrió los ojos y su compañera sopló fuerte sobre su rostro, dejándola inconsciente. La guardiana tomó a la humana en sus brazos y la depositó con cuidado en el suelo, giró y miró molesta al youkai–. Interrumpiste algo muy importante para mi maestro, y eso no te lo perdono ―dijo seria, formando su lanza de hielo en sus manos.

En la azotea Rikuo y Kuromaru destruían a un par de enemigos parecidos a grandes insectos. Un sonido les llamó la atención y voltearon a ver a la Yuki Onna saliendo por la puerta, con el traje hecho jirones en la parte de la espalda.

― ¡Tsurara! ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó el líder acercándose a ella. Tsurara no contestó y señalo hacia las escaleras, donde Kana estaba dormida– Kana-chan.

― Está bien, sólo se encuentra dormida ―explicó simple, caminando directo hacia Kuromaru. El Tengu la miró extrañado y con un ligero sonrojo por la ropa que llevaba, la guardiana no se percató de ello y se detuvo algunos pasos cerca, volviendo a su forma youkai–. Debería llevarla a la enfermería y decirle una excusa Rikuo-sama —aconsejó poniendo la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

Rikuo se sorprendió al verla, había un ligero rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos, también sabía que ella estuvo escuchando toda su conversación y de cierta forma, sentía que la había herido; incluso más que cuando estuvo compartiendo el postre con Kana.

― Tsurara ―le llamó, más la ojidorada no volteó y miró al Tengu.

― Aún quedan más enemigos, vamos –le indicó a Kuromaru, este la tomó entre sus brazos y se la llevo volando, viendo el rostro preocupado de su líder al dejar la azotea.

― ¿Segura que estas bien, Yuki Onna? ―preguntó el varón al sentir que ella escondía su rostro en su pecho.

― Sólo estoy cansada, no importa ―mintió.

No podía decir nada, sólo tenía que cumplir con su deber, tenía que mantenerse callada y observar que su Joven Amo fuese feliz. Es lo único que podía hacer, eso y nada más. Kuromaru la observaba extrañado, la Yuki Onna no se caracterizaba, no al menos ella, por ser alguien callada o fría.

Al llegar cerca a una plaza pudo ver a sus hermanos, deteniendo a un grupo revoltoso con algunas dificultades. Descendió y bajó a la Yuki Onna de sus brazos, apoyando a sus hermanos en la ligera batalla que había.

― ¡Yuki Onna! ―le llamó Sasami al ver a su enemigo destruido en un santiamén, producto de un corte letal a la altura del pecho. La guardiana ayudó a la Tengu a levantarse, sin ninguna sensación de cansancio o duda– Te lo agradezco.

―No fue nada ―respondió la guardiana.

Los ojos dorados se enfriaron, mostrando sólo su furia en contra de sus enemigos. Se mantenía de pie, esperando que se acercaran y perecieran frente al frio congelante de su miedo. Pronto, el grupo de enemigos se redujo y tanto Sasami como el rubio Tengu de su hermano tenían a un youkai revoltoso atado, listo para reprender e interrogar. Kuromaru parecía más calmado, apenas con pocas heridas, y la guardiana que no parecía muy agotada por el esfuerzo.

― Nos llevaremos a estos revoltosos donde Gyuuki-san – dijo Tosakamaru.

Los dos hermanos avanzaron un poco y al no sentir al mayor de ellos seguirle voltearon hacia atrás.

― ¿Kuromaru, no vienes? ―preguntó Sasami. El pelinegro estaba mirando a Tsurara, que desde hacía un rato se quedó mirando el horizonte, en dirección a la escuela de la que se fue.

― Los alcanzo luego —respondió, sus hermanos se miraron extrañados y se marcharon volando con los prisioneros en sus espaldas―. ¿Yuki Onna?

― ¿Eh? Kuromaru, perdón estaba pensando. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Donde están Sasami y Tosakamaru? ―preguntó algo nerviosa, tratando de ocultar el ataque de pena que surcó sus pensamientos, recordando el preciado obsequio por el cual se esforzó y dejó olvidado en la escuela.

― Se fueron hace poco, pero ¿estás bien? Te vez algo decaída.

― No es nada, sólo… recordé que dejé algunas cosas en la escuela, nada importante.

― Podemos ir por ellas si quieres ―le ofreció el Tengu.

_Ya no tiene sentido entregar mi obsequio._

― No creo que podamos, la ropa que llevas llamaría la atención, ¿no te parece?― le dijo medio en broma. Kuromaru miró su vestimenta algo confundido y levantó la mirada.

Respiró profundo y dejó atrás su forma Ayakashi para volver a una apariencia humana, con un uniforme escolar de color negro. La guardiana se sorprendió al verlo vestido así y llevó una mano a su boca para evitar mostrar su sorpresa.

― ¿Mejor así? ―preguntó el Tengu mirando a su compañera. La Oikawa rió al ver su apariencia, el hijo de Karasu podía ser bastante inocente en ocasiones, se acercó a él y retomó su forma humana. Kuromaru notó que su espalda estaba casi desnuda, a excepción de algunos retazos de tela, se sacó el saco del uniforme y lo pusó sobre los hombros de Tsurara.

― Gracias Kuromaru ―agradeció la ahora ojimorada, acomodándose el saco y pasando sus brazos por las mangas, el traje le quedaba algo grande, lo cual la hacía verse graciosa. Kuromaru se quedó en una camisa blanca delgada de manga corta, con una corbata roja a juego algo suelta.

En el camino ambos youkais se la pasaron charlando de muchas cosas, de las costumbres humanas, de la prosperidad que crecía en el Clan, de sus obligaciones y de ellos mismos, aligerando el ambiente. Tsurara agradecía que Kuromaru hiciera el esfuerzo para entablar una conversación al principio, él no era un chico muy hablador, pero había notado su estado de ánimo y se esforzó por hacerla olvidarse de ello.

Ambos venían sujetos del brazo del otro, cosa que ocurrió cuando caminando Tsurara fue vista de manera perversa por dos tipos con aspecto callejero. Estos se acercaron a lo lejos y Kuromaru la tomó por los hombros, apartando con una mirada fría a los humanos. Desde ese momento la guardiana se agarró de su brazo, marcando cierta cercanía que pasaba desapercibida por la amena charla.

Llegaron a la escuela, donde en la entrada Maya y Miyuki esperaban pacientes con las cosas de Tsurara en las manos. Al verla llegar ambas chicas se alegraron, mas la sorpresa fue mayor al verla tomada del brazo por el pelinegro Tengu.

Ellas no fueron las únicas, también fueron vistos por muchos alumnos de la escuela, incluido un lloroso Shima que pasaba justo con Torii al regresar de comprar unas banderillas.

― ¡Chicas! ¿Qué hacen con mis cosas? ―preguntó inocente la Oikawa, sin notar la fija mirada de Miyuki en el youkai.

― No te vimos en la tienda y cuando fuimos a buscarte a tu casillero Nura-kun dijo que te habías ido ―respondió Miyuki, con actitud tranquila. Maya a su lado le extendió a la pelinegra su bolso de ropa.

― Gracias, Miyu-chan, Maya-chan.

― ¡Yuki-chan! ¿Quién es él? ―preguntó Maya con mucha curiosidad. Tsurara recibió su obsequio por parte de Miyuki y volteó a ver a Kuromaru, este sólo la miro serio.

― Es un amigo cercano ―respondió con simpleza.

Miyuki se resistió un poco al entregarle el regalo de San Valentín a Tsurara, preguntando con la mirada por qué no lo entrego. La guardiana al entender sólo negó con la cabeza, se volteó Kuromaru y le extendió el paquete. Este lo tomó sin mucho interés.

― Las veré mañana ―se despidió la ojimorada, tomando de nuevo el brazo de Kuromaru y jalándolo para que se marchasen.

El Tengu no pasó desapercibido el comportamiento de su amiga y vió el paquete brillante y delicado que traía en su mano. Se detuvó en el camino, atrayendo la atención de Tsurara.

― Kejourou dijo que este era tu obsequio para el Amo Rikuo, dijo que estabas muy entusiasmada por entregárselo ―dijo neutral. La guardiana entrecerró la mirada, enfocando su vista en el objeto que sostenía su compañero. Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse un poco y se volteó avergonzada, ocultando la lágrima que se deslizó por su mejilla.

Tsurara escuchó el sonido de su celular y lo sacó rápido, viendo el anuncio de un nuevo mensaje en la pantalla. Lo abrió y sólo apretó el teléfono al identificar el remitente.

_¿Te encuentras bien? Tsurara necesito hablar contigo sobre lo que dijo Kana-chan, te veré en casa._

_Rikuo._

Kuromaru se acercó a ella, al ver su cuerpo temblar levemente después de leer el contenido de su celular. La gente continuó pasando y ambos youkais seguían detenidos. El pelinegro se paró frente a ella y vió sus lagrimas caer al suelo, y como intentaba en vano ahogar su suave llanto. Cerró el teléfono que seguía abierto en la palma de Tsurara y la abrazó a manera de consuelo.

Tsurara soltó el bolso que traía y pasó sus brazos alrededor de Kuromaru, dejando ir las lágrimas saladas en la camisa del Tengu. Las personas alrededor sólo miraban sorprendidos la muestra de afecto, rememorando la fecha de parejas que se celebraba.

_En __San Valentín se acostumbra regalar chocolates a la persona que te gusta o te importa._

_Se supone que son hechos a mano con todo tu amor… ¡Por amor!_

_¡Ridículo San Valentín! ¡Tonta celebración humana!_

Kuromaru se quedó así un buen rato, esperando paciente a que Tsurara dejara de llorar. La guardiana agradeció el gesto y apretó el agarre que mantenía sobre el hijo de Karasu, dejando ir su tristeza de a poco.

No muy lejos de allí Shima los había seguido, viendo con cascadas de lágrimas como Tsurara era abrazada por Kuromaru. Torii y Maki veían lo mismo con corazones en los ojos, sin percatarse de que la Oikawa lloraba en brazos de Kuromaru. Maki saco rápido su teléfono, enfocó a los pelinegros a lo lejos, tomó una foto y escribió rápido en su teléfono bajo la atenta mirada de Torii.

― ¿Qué haces? ―preguntó la chica de mirada felina.

― Kana estaba preocupada de que Oikawa-san estuviera tras Nura-kun. Si ve esto supongo que estará de ánimo, ¿no? ―dijo con una sonrisa. Presionó la tecla y el mensaje de enviado brilló en la pantalla.

Rikuo permanecía en la enfermería con su amiga recostada en una de las camas. Estaba sentado a su lado y bastante aburrido, pero debía esperar a que despertara para explicarle las cosas que ocurrieron antes en la azotea.

Escuchó el sonido del celular de su amiga que dejó antes sobre el escritorio de la enfermera y fue a ver que era, quizás eran sus padres llamándola. Abrió la tapa y vió que era un mensaje, sabía que no debía verlo, pero la curiosidad y un sexto sentido le dijeron que debía abrirlo a como diera lugar.

_¡Kana!_

_Cuando salimos vimos a Oikawa-san con este sujeto y parece que son muy unidos. Te dejo una foto de cuando los seguimos, todo fue idea de Shima. ¡Bye!_

Rikuo se sobresaltó al leer el mensaje. ¿Qué Tsurara estaba con alguien? ¡Pero si la dejó con Kuromaru porque había problemas! Más bien, ¡qué rayos hacia su guardiana con un chico!

Abrió rápido el archivo y un sentimiento de posesión e ira le corrió por las venas. No era una persona violenta, mucho menos irascible, pero ver como Tsurara se aferraba con fuerza al pecho de Kuromaru le molestaba. Su cabeza comenzó a tejer mil y un explicaciones pero ninguna le traía una razonable, entonces cayó en un pequeño detalle de la fotografía. En una de las manos de Kuromaru había un paquete purpura de lazo crema, acercó la foto un poco y reconoció la procedencia del pequeño objeto. Lo vio por la mañana cuando buscando a su guardiana para que se fueran a la escuela, ella lo guardaba en su maleta de ropa. Al preguntarle por él, ella desvió el tema y se sonrojaba.

_¡Esperen un segundo! Acaso Tsurara… ¿le hizo chocolates a Kuromaru por San Valentín?_

― ¿Dónde estoy? ―preguntó Kana, sentándose en la cama. Giró la vista y vió a Rikuo de pie, quieto, sujetando algo en su mano― ¿Rikuo-kun?― le llamó.

El Nura sólo cerró el teléfono e intentó tranquilizarse.

_Debo volver a casa lo más rápido posible._

Tsurara estaba agradecida con Kuromaru, no preguntó nada y se había quedado callado, dejándola tener un momento de tranquilidad; él cargaba su bolso y el pequeño obsequio que no pudo entregar a su querido amo.

― ¿Kuromaru te gustan los dulces? ―preguntó.

― Me gustan, Otou-san siempre trae muchos de vez en cuando a casa, aunque a Tosakamaru le caen mal ―respondió mirando a su compañera que se sostenía de su brazo.

― Ya veo… entonces comamos algunos ―respondió la chica tomando el paquete de las manos de Tengu y desatando el listón.

_No tiene caso entregarlos ahora, sería un desperdicio no comerlos tampoco… además, Kuromaru me ha ayudado mucho hoy._

― ¿Estás segura? ―preguntó el pelinegro recordando que los dulces eran para Rikuo. Tsurara sólo asintió y le extendió un chocolate en forma de corazón, el abrió la boca y lo comió, dando sin querer una imagen de pareja a todo aquel que pasara.

― ¿Qué tal? ―preguntó Tsurara, esperanzada de que hubieran estado deliciosos por todo el esfuerzo que puso.

― Muy buenos ―respondió Kuromaru pasando el sabor del dulce. Los ojos de Kuromaru se fijaron entonces en el leve rubor de alegría de la dama de las nieves y se sonrojó, lo que hiso que terminara volteando a otro lado.

― ¿Kuromaru? ―le llamó Tsurara al verlo voltear de repente. El pelinegro no volteó, ella se detuvo enfrente de él y le miró curiosa, captando en leve sonrojo en su rostro– Te sonrojaste ―le dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad.

― No es verdad ―repuso el Tengu, retomando su actitud seria. La Yuki Onna rió de manera dulce, ganándose una mirada de Kuromaru, que se embelesó al ver lo linda que se veía su amiga sonriendo―. Será mejor que nos apresuremos ―replico Kuromaru poniendo su brazo para que ella lo tomara. La Yuki Onna dejó de reír y tomó su brazo, extendiéndole cada tanto una galleta o un dulce, que generaban un sonrojo leve en el rostro del miembro de Samba Garasu.

_Kuromaru parece un niño pequeño cuando recibe dulces._

El camino de regreso se hizo muy ameno gracias a la plática y los halagos del hijo de Karasu por la habilidad culinaria de la Yuki Onna. Llegaron pronto a la Casa Principal, juntos, tomados del brazo y comiendo los dulces con una sonrisa en el rostro. En la entrada estaba Rikuo, esperando paciente la llegada de su guardiana. Lo que no se esperó fue la escena que vió.

Tsurara tomada del brazo de Kuromaru con una gran sonrisa, ella con el saco de él, ambos comiendo unos dulces del obsequio que ella tenía en su mano, con un ligero sonrojo en sus rostros.

_¡Se suponía que esos eran mis chocolates! _―gritó de manera celosa la parte youkai de Rikuo.

El castaño se asombró ante el pensamiento que apareció en su cabeza, pero tenía que estar de acuerdo con su amigo. ¡Se suponía que los chocolates de **su guardiana** eran para **él**!

Tsurara se percató entonces de una mirada sobre ella. Se giró a ver hacia la entrada y vió al castaño, quien parecía estar molesto por algo. Kuromaru comió un chocolate y al ver que Tsurara se quedó mirando hacia la entrada miró también, notando la presencia del Tercero. Rikuo notó la tensión que crecía en el ambiente y entró a la casa; Tsurara se quedó junto a Kuromaru de pie a unos metros de la entrada.

― ¿Yuki Onna? ―le llamó Kuromaru.

― Gracias por todo Kuromaru ―agradeció la ojimorada tomando el bolso de las manos de su amigo–. Me he divertido mucho hablando contigo ―dijo, extendiéndole la bolsa de chocolates.

― Yo también, pero no te preocupes, puedes quedártelos ―respondió el Tengu devolviéndole el paquete de dulces. Ella sonrió y entró a la casa, seguida por el pelinegro.

Lo que el Tengu no percibió fue la celosa mirada del joven comandante, el cual analizaba cada gesto que tenía su guardiana para con el hijo de Karasu.

Más tarde, entrada un poco la noche, Rikuo esperaba paciente, sentado fuera de su habitación a que su guardiana volviera con su té nocturno, que pidió especialmente fuera traído por ella.

No es que le molestara o sintiera celos. No… era sólo que creía que ella confiaba más en él, como para decirle que gustaba de Kuromaru. Aún permanecía en su forma diurna y prefería que fuera así, si estuviera en su forma nocturna estaba seguro que atacaría de preguntas a la Yuki Onna. Eso sería poco, lo más seguro era que le reclamaría el no haberle dado chocolates, porque en el fondo, creía que eran para él y esperaba que se los diera.

― ¿Rikuo-sama? ―preguntó la ojidorada, viéndolo con la mirada perdida en dirección al sakura. El castaño la giró a ver, reconociendo el blanco furisode que ella llevaba, visualizando por segundos aquel traje de camarera que le quedaba de maravilla por la mañana.

Tsurara dejó el té al lado de su Amo, sirvió una taza de té y procedió a levantarse, pero terminó siendo detenida por la mano del castaño.

― Quédate a tomar el té conmigo ―pidió, apretando de manera suave la mano de su guardiana.

― C-Claro ―respondió nerviosa. Un ligero sonrojo adornó el rostro de Tsurara, y Rikuo sólo sonrió al verla.

La Yuki Onna se sentó a su lado, dejando la bandeja con el té entre ellos, sirvió una segunda taza y la tomó entre sus manos, intentando mostrarse más tranquila.

― Parece que Kuromaru y tú son muy cercanos ―comentó el castaño mirando a su acompañante.

― ¿Por qué lo dice?

― Estabas muy pegada a él cuando volvías, además le diste tus chocolates de San Valentín a él, ¿no? Pudiste haberme dicho que te atraía ―replicó en joven, intentando ocultar sus celos en un tono de voz sereno.

― Ienaga-san le dio unos a usted también ―contestó rápido. Ella no había olvidado para nada la declaración de la humana, no podría, era la causa de que su esfuerzo por hacer unos "simbólicos" chocolates fuera en vano.

― No sabía que estabas escuchando —contestó Rikuo sin dejar de mirar el rostro de Tsurara, que parecía molesta con la sola mención de Kana.

― Me disculpo, no pretendía escuchar, pero si salía quizás Ienaga-san podría malinterpretarlo –dijo enfadada, apretando su taza de té.

― ¿Te incomoda? ―preguntó Rikuo tomando la mano de Tsurara. Ella volteo a verle y dejo la taza de té en la bandeja.

―No es de mi incumbencia las cosas privadas de mi amo, si usted y Ienaga-san tienen una relación no debe incomodarme ―respondió, bajando la mirada a la mano que el castaño sujetaba.

Intentó soltarse de él, pero Rikuo no quería dejarla ir. Levantó la mirada, Rikuo veía directo hacia sus ojos, notando el enfado y el rastro de tristeza en ella.

― Si tuviera una relación con alguien… ― dijo, llevando su otra mano hacia la cabeza de Tsurara y acariciando sus cabellos―, tú serias la primera en saberlo Tsurara.

La ojidorada abrió los ojos ante la pequeña aclaración del comandante. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y dejó que Rikuo revolviera ligeramente su cabello.

― Confió en ti y si algo como eso pasara, serias la primera persona a la que se lo dijera ―continuó, soltando ligeramente la mano de su guardiana.

― Y… ¿Por qué no me lo dice? ―cuestionó ella. Retando la mirada café de Rikuo.

― ¿Decirte qué?

― Que usted y Ienaga-san ya son pareja ―respondió, mirando fijamente los ojos de su Amo.

― ¿De dónde sacas eso? ―preguntó Rikuo obviamente confundido.

― Se le confesó en la enfermería ―afirmó Tsurara.

― No lo hizo.

La voz serena de Rikuo le aclaró a Tsurara sus suposiciones, pero el hecho de que Kana no se confesara a su Amo sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

― ¿Qué tal estaban? ―preguntó Tsurara.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

― Los chocolates de Ienaga-san —preguntó con cierto recelo tratando de evadir la profunda mirada de Rikuo.

― Se destruyeron cuando ese youkai apareció, no pude comer ninguno ―contestó aburrido sin despegar la mirada de ella–. Y… ¿Qué dijo Kuromaru cuando se los diste? Pudiste haberme dicho que te gustaba, creí que éramos más cercanos ―reclamó celoso.

― ¿Kuromaru? Estábamos compartiéndolos… de todos modos no tenía sentido entregar mis chocolates.

― ¿Por qué dices que no tenía sentido? ―preguntó el castaño moviendo la bandeja para acercarse a ella.

― Porque, bueno… ya le dieron unos antes a esa persona y yo… ―respondió tartamudeando, nerviosa por la cercanía de su Joven Amo.

― Tsurara ―le llamó, captando la atención de la guardiana–. Esos chocolates, si no eran para Kuromaru… ¿Para quién eran? ―preguntó inocente.

― ¿Eh? ―musitó sorprendida, sintiendo su rostro arder por la vergüenza– Bueno… yo… los chocolates…― respondió tartamudeando.

― Los chocolates eran para…―continuó Rikuo, impaciente por saber quien tenía el corazón de la pelinegra.

― ¡Es un secreto! ―replicó ella, soltándose rápido y levantándose. Rikuo sonrió divertido, ella quería escapar de su pregunta y no se lo permitiría.

― No te irás si no me lo dices ―sentencio el líder tomándola en un gran abrazo por la espalda. La Oikawa giró nerviosa con el rostro rojo como un tomate. Rikuo rió al ver su rostro sonrojado y la alzó entre sus brazos―. ¿Y bien?

― ¡Rikuo-sama! ―llamó avergonzada tratando de soltarse del cálido abrazo de su joven maestro.

― No te soltaré si no me respondes ―dijo divertido.

― Pero Amo… ―musitó ella avergonzada. Al sentir que su maestro no la soltaría suspiró―. ¡Esta bien, pero bájeme!

Rikuo sonrió victorioso y bajó a su guardiana, manteniéndola entre sus brazos; ella se giró para poder ver su rostro con un sonrojo visible en sus mejillas. El castaño se asombró al ver su rostro, sonrojado y con una mirada dulce, causando un sonrojo en él.

― A usted… ―respondió, desviando la mirada de los ojos de Rikuo. Este sólo se asombro al oírla, más se resistió de alguna manera a soltarla–. Como recibió los dulces de Ienaga-san… creí que… ya no querría los que le preparé… ―respondió avergonzada, evitando por todos los medios mirarle.

_¡Y entonces por qué se los diste a Kuromaru! ―_gritó internamente Rikuo, recordando la feliz escena de su guardiana y el Tengu.

― Los quiero ―respondió de manera automática Rikuo. Tsurara le miró sorprendida, viendo el ligero sonrojo de su Joven Amo al decir esas palabras–. Pero… ya se los diste a Kuromaru, así que no hay nada que hacer.

― Rikuo-sama —llamó su compañera, Rikuo le miro y ella sonrió de manera dulce–, aún tengo algunos si desea ―explicó. Rikuo agradeció el gesto y la soltó.

―Te espero aquí ―respondió sentándose de nuevo para ver el sakura. Tsurara giró y se apresuró a su habitación, canturreando una melodía por la felicidad que sentía.

― ¿Estás más tranquilo ahora, nocturno?― preguntó Rikuo con gracias para sí mismo.

― _Cállate ―_replicó su interior youkai, avergonzado por las previas palabras que dijo en un ataque de celos.

― Todo por una tonta foto.

Escuchó unos pasos venir por el corredor y vió a su guardiana con aquel obsequio de papel purpura en las manos.

_Ya es mi turno, diurno._

Tsurara se sentó al lado del castaño y cuando sacó una de las galletas que había en el paquete sintió un peso sobre sus piernas. El tercer heredero se transformó en su forma nocturna y se acomodó sobre las piernas de su leal guardián, abrió sus ojos color rubí y la miró divertido.

― ¿Rikuo-sama? ―exclamó Tsurara, avergonzada por la cercanía de Rikuo.

― Me gustaba hacer esto cuando era niño ―explicó Rikuo, acomodando su cabeza por sobre las piernas de Tsurara–. Probare uno ―dijo.

Lo que vino después fue algo que Tsurara recordará por el resto de su vida. Con suma paciencia, su Amo tomó la mano en la que tenía la galleta y se la llevó a los labios, tocando con suavidad los dedos de la ojidorada al comer la pequeña galleta.

El sonrojo en Tsurara no pasó desapercibido por Rikuo, quien sólo atinó a reír al ver su expresión.

― Quiero otro ―pidió. Tsurara respiró profundo, tratando de calmar sus nervios y le dio otro en la boca, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de su señor–. Están deliciosos Tsurara.

― Me alegra que le gusten Rikuo-sama —contesto, acariciando sin querer el cabello blanco del comandante–. Disculpe… es la costumbre ―aclaró, al ver que quizás se había sobrepasado con su señor.

― Está bien, es agradable. Hazlo de nuevo ―pidió, mientras comió los chocolates que su guardiana le preparó.

El suave masaje en su cabello le causó sueño, como cuando era un niño; se acomodó un poco más en sus piernas y cerró sus ojos tratando de dormir. Tsurara se relajó, acarició sus mechones blancos y le dejó descansar un rato.

― Tsurara ―le llamó con un tono de voz adormilado.

― ¿Hm?

― Feliz San Valentín… quiero más chocolates… el próximo año… ―dijo, cayendo ante Morfeo.

Tsurara se sonrojó al sentir la mano de su Amo acariciar su mejilla mientras decía esas palabras. Al verlo dormido agachó la cabeza, dejando un suave beso en la frente de Rikuo.

― Feliz San Valentín, Rikuo-sama.

¡Final! Es el ultimo capitulo de esta pequeña historia que espero a todos ustedes les guste, en el final perdonen si parece algo salido del personaje pero bueno…quería que saliera algo romantico. Y como dijo Suki90 – Kuromaru es mio! – jeje tranquila amiga, Tsurara no te lo quitara , es por amistad! Sinceramente me alegro de finalizar esta historia y pronto tendremos la secuela de Maldicion de Hielo, cuyo nombre ya fue decidido. Recuerden que este fanfic junto con MDH están relacionados ,muchos besos y gracias a todos. Especialmente a Suki90 – mi paciente beta reader- , Tsurara12012 - :3 espero te guste ¡ - Yuuko-chan y Corazon de Piedra Verde. Hasta pronto queridos lectores y fans de esta pareja. Yuuko-chan tus canciones me sirvieron mucho y sii el nuevo opening de NuraMago jugo un gran papel para esto.

Sorpresa, pronto para los fans del NaLu publicare una historia ¡Espero verlos por allí también!


End file.
